


Give Me A Sign

by babygrill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ATLEAST HERE JOHNNY HAS LINES, Alternate Universe, Comfort and Warmth, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn, and guitarist johnny, basically guitarist jaehyun, fanboy Doyoung, fansign insipired fic, fansite Doyoung, idk how to tag, jaehyun is a flirt, just all of them flirting, lowkey angst, mentions of other artists which I would randomly think when i'm writing per chapter, rollercoaster ride of feelings, singer/idol Jaehyun, ugh jung jaehyun stop being so hot challenge failed, vlogger Doyoung, yuta and taeyong lead a dance crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: It's normal for a fan to fall inlove with an artist he or she likes, but what if it's a different case where Jaehyun, an idol suddenly became oh so whipped towards his bunny like fanboy, Doyoung?





	1. its been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> So hello what's up this is my FIRST ever dojae fic and my FIRST ever series that I'm going to write so basically I've been working on this for more than a week I think and I thought that this can't just be a one shot and I'm itching to publish this one already so yeah here I am instad of finishing school works, I hope you guys would enjoy this and this is based off Arianna aka @seoulmates on twitter and youtube because of her close relationship with her stan groups most especially to Victon and to Sejun if you know what I mean teehee, I hope you guys would enjoy this one and I would permanently stay as @babygrill and not my previous usernames, and please, please support my first ever series :( I just don't feel good whenever I post something and its not appreciated that much, it feels like my effort on writing just gone to waste.
> 
> est. march 30,2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Doyoung's 103828x time to go to NightNight's fansign and each fansign keeps on getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy and anticipate!

"Next, Kim Doyoung, your seat is by the 2nd row first seat" the staff announces Doyoung's fansign seat as they are busy rummaging through the 150 fans who are currently lining up to get through their seats.

Doyoung muttered a thank you and a bow towards the older staff and proceeded to walk down the aisle towards his seat and is clenching on his tote bag where his albums, cameras and other neccesities are placed.

Well as you can see, Doyoung is a big fan of NightNight, a two member project group that consists of Seo Johnny and Jung Jaehyun that debuted a year and a half ago and released their debut title track "18" under SSS Entertainment.

Doyoung, who is currently studying at Korea University as a medical student on his 3rd year and was able to encounter NightNight doing gigs by the nearby cafe from his school as a hobby and exposure before their debut and Doyoung instantly fell inlove upon hearing the sweet voice of the man wearing a sky blue sweater which by the name of Jung Jaehyun.

So here he is, being a fansite and a youtuber, vlogging his fansign experience and posting it on Youtube that earned him almost 50 thousand subcribers in just a year and running an active twitter fan account for Jaehyun.

He doesn't fanboy alone as his flatmate, Chittaphon who is a foreign exchange student who started going to K.U. a little over NightNight debuted goes usually with him but the latter attended a dance competition event that's why he wasn't able to make it today.

This is Doyoung's 8th time going to NightNight's fansign this year, 3 times during 18 era, 4 times during Empire State era and now second with NightNight's recent comeback titled "What's Wrong?".

Doyoung sighs, settling comfortable at his seat, glancing at his watch that says 4:48 pm, 12 minutes away from the actual event he feels restless. Doyoung doesn't know, perhaps he feels guilty? Guilty from not going to the fansign 2 days ago when both Jaehyun and Johnny asked him to come but the school paper team won the district school event and they ended up celebrating with alcoholic drinks, cut the story short, Doyoung overslept and wasn't able to come.

Doyoung closed his eyes, and deeply sighed and calming himself _Its okay, why do you feel guilty? As if your presence would affect them much?_ he thought.

After a matter of minutes, the crowd began to cheer and be awaken, the atmosphere roaring up when the two finally reveal themselves from backstage with Johnny holding a camera filming the crowd, when Doyoung's eyes landed on Jaehyun, he can see the younger glow who's currently wearing a light brown top paired with a Gucci belt and skin tight jeans.

Doyoung is again mesmerized with Jaehyun's ethereal beauty even jf the younger is just bowing and waving his hands towards the fans direction.

"Hello we are NightNight! Thank you for coming and let's spend this afternoon catching up with each other since I can see some of you who are already familiar!" Johnny introduced that made the fangirls' scream in unison that made the two chuckle.

The staffs signalled them to sit on the chairs  
for the fansign to begin, the first 10 people are already standing up next in line. Doyoung took his camera and pointed his direction at Jaehyun who's playing with a fan's hands, twirling it in his fingers while smiling, beautiful, Doyoung thought as he continues to squinch his right eye, angling the lense more properly.

When Doyoung finally placed his camera down and started scanning the pictures he took of Jaehyun, the older missed the quick glance of Jaehyun towards his direction while a small smile crept on his puffy cheeks before turning himself on the next fan presenting her album as Jaehyun tries to stop himself from smiling into oblivion as he excitedly looks forward on meeting his fanboy.

"Its been awhile Doyoung how have you been?" Jaehyun asked as Doyoung just comfortably sat on the chair infront of Doyoung, Doyoung cannot speak at first, mentally scolding himself for acting like a damn teenager everytime he's infront of Jaehyun.

"I'm good Jae and I bought something for you." Doyoung mumbled, reaching unto his pocket to reveal a small box that contained a moon shaped earrings that Doyoung bought 6 months ago, during the Empire State era but misplaced it and but he saw it under his old divider over a week ago.

"I was supposed to give this to you last Empire State era but I misplaced it.” Doyoung added shyly and Doyoung missed the way Jaehyun's eye glisten with adoration as he opens the blue box and the pair of earrings are placed nicely over a soft sponge-like thing just like with rings.

"This is so cute, thank you, I'll wear it to the next fansign I promise. You know, I was actually expecting to see you 2 days ago since you promised me and Johnny hyung." the younger boy added, finally brought up the topic and Doyoung got shy.

"You remember that I'm somehow a part of the journalism team in our school, well, we won a back to back championship so we ended up celebrating with drinks and I can't tolerate alcohol well but my friends kept on giving me drinks, long story short, I got drunk and slept through the whole day"

Jaehyun just lifted his brows out of amusement, ' _Cannot tolerate his alcohol well_ ' Jaehyun added on his Get To Know More About Doyoung list mentally.

"Yeah I feel you somehow, when me and the captains of the crew fLY would hangout, Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung would shove me drinks." Jaehyun added, Doyoung just nod, lowkey knowing that NightNight are good friends with Taeyong and Yuta's crew.

"So any plans for next week? Are you going to come by during our music recordings? How about for tomorrow's recording?"

"Depends actually, I might be an intern into the hospital nearby our university but I would try and come if I have time."

"No, I'm not pressuring you to come to be honest, I know that you also have a life outside NightNight" the younger replied, resting his hand on top of Doyoung who was kind off shocked at the sudden action.

"But hyung will you please come tomorrow? We would be singing our last 'Blue Light' the one we sang during our anniversary showcase?"

Doyoung pursed his lips and squint his eyes as he thinks, looking at the younger's direction as Jaehyun looks at him with a puppy like sparkling eyes waiting for Doyoung's answer.

"What time will it be?"

"Around 8 am?"

"I would try Jae, promise."

"But you promised last time but you didn't come.” Jaehyun pouted his lips and Doyoung just chuckled, tempted to pinch Jaehyun's cheeks on the spot but sadly, that's against the fanmeeting rule.

But as Jaehyun attempted to start another conversation, the staff already told Doyoung to go to Johnny's spot already, Doyoung started to say goodbye to Jaehyun but Jaehyun suddenly grabbed his hand as Doyoung stood up.

This earned alot of screams from the fangirls and fanboys on the crowd that made Doyoung blushed, but as he tried to pull his hands away Jaehyun gripped his hold tighter.

"Promise, Doyoungie hyung?" Jaehyun finally said.

"Promise Jaehyun" Doyoung said as he lifts his right hand and made a pinky promise with Jaehyun, as he slowly let go of Doyoung's hand and smiled, satisfied with Doyoung's answer and slowly fixed his seat, turning his attention towards the next person in line.

"Really? Right infront of my salad?"

Those were Johnny's first words when Doyoung finally sitted on his seat, Doyoung just looked at him with the look and teased Johnny back.

"Seriously hyung? You're back now quoting some memes on twitter?" Doyoung deadpanned ask.

"What was that all about? The promise thing.” Johnny asked out of curiosity but mainly he just wants to avoid Doyoung’s question.

"Jae was asking if I could go to your recording tomorrow but I might be the practice intern near our school tomorrow.” Doyoung replied. 

"So you weren't here during the last fansign, Jaehyun had been bugging that to me when you didn't come." Johnny reminisced and telling it to Doyoung.

"You know Johnny hyung, you're exposing Jaehyun as if he's not I dont know? atleast 2 chairs away from you?"

"It's fine, that idiot is half deaf sometimes." Johnny added that made the two laugh.

"Cut the long story short, we celebrated our back to back championship with our school paper for the regional competition so we will be going to the nationals, I am not a good drinker so I got drunk and slept through the day, completely missing the last fansign." Doyoung told Johnny, Johnny just nodded as he listens to Doyoung.

"You're not a good drinker but you still chugged your drinks?"

"Well if you have friends like mine, yes." Doyoung replied, shaking his head at the thought of his friends, Ten, Taeil, Kun, Hansol, Sicheng and Jungwoo their friendship somehow extending towards working at the school's journalism team.

"Also Ten's not here right?" Johnny asked, averting his eyes on the audience's direction as he scans the seats looking for Chittaphon.

"No sadly he's not here, his dance competition was moved today, it was supposed to be yesterday but one of the judges was Lia Kim and she just got back from Los Angeles last night and she kind off asked for the competition to be today since she would be picking some people who has a potential on dancing that she wants to give an opportunity."

"Yeah I also saw his dancing his skills, his moves are sick, I like him" Johnny aforementioned. Doyoung's eyes somehow widen at Johnny's words but when Johnny kind off sensed what he just said he quickly explained himself.

"I mean, he's great at dancing, he speaks 4 languages, he recently got a call from an agency in Thailand, getting invited to this and that according to his stories whenever he comes here."

"Sure he does but that little prick is still a pain to have sometimes." Doyoung added that made Johnny chuckle.

As Doyoung remembered what Ten had gave him this morning to give to Johnny, he quickly fiddled on his bag and gave Johnny a small box containing a bracelet where Ten bought when he went home to Chiang Mai not even a month ago.

"Ten also told me to give this to you since he's not able to make it." Doyoung said as he placed the box infront of Johnny to admire.

"Tell him to come to the next fansign so I can wear it just for him as a way to say thank you.” Johnny replied, clenching the small red box tightly on his hands.

"So well yeah I guess that's it, staff noona is telling me that time's up so I'll see you next time Johnny hyung." Doyoung said as he bids his farewell to Johnny.

"See you next time Doyoungie, tell Ten to see me! I mean us!" Johnny stuttered and Doyoung just chuckled and mumbled 'I will' to Johnny.

As he gets off the stage thanking and bowing towards the staff, Doyoung missed the glance Jaehyun had given him, and a small sigh that followed upon seeing Doyoung go to his seat and thanking the woman who filmed for him.

Doyoung suddenly felt relieved, monitoring the video that was just taken, skipping on that part where Jaehyun had held his hand and also looked at Jaehyun's direction with a small smile.

" _What do you think you've been doing to me huh? If you're telling me to attend you're recording even if I am certainly not sure of my schedule tomorrow?_ "

But as Doyoung continues to watch the video of him and Jaehyun talking together, the elder know how much Jaehyun partially became a part of his life and that he is ready to skip whatever schedule that will happen just to attend NightNight's schedule because Jaehyun has told him to do so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love yall who appreciate this work, continuing when i atleast reach 50 kudos or when i have time🙂❣️


	2. reality of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung gained more attention and Jaehyun gained a scolding(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after 20 days here's an update since we don't have classes so yeah I worked on this for like more than 2 hours I think, haven't proofread it yet but eh, also Chanyeol + Baekhyun from EXO are mentioned plus Choi Minki a.k.a. Ren from N'UEST since I suddenly thought of them while writing and ugh yall I'm not like a big fan of having biases but having Jung Jaehyun as my bias just makes me feel like I'm about to burst every single time I think of him.

"Oh my goodness Doyoung, Johnny did not say that." Ten gushed, playing the video that a fan took during Doyoung's fancam awhile ago.

Doyoung just laid down on his bed, not even moving an inch as he feels mentally and physically tired just thinking upon the busy schedules he would be having in the next couple of days.

"Yeah he totally said that, my twitter timeline is basically just full of me and Jaehyun's fansite pictures when he was holding my hand and I'm tired of seeing the same stuff over and over again, thus my notifs are blowing up with questions." Doyoung replied, recalling that his phone's notification gone wild after he and Jaehyun's 'moment' was caught on cam and instantly posted by another fansite with a caption 'Jaehyun oppa and his favorite fanboy' and it has been retweeted and liked by over 10,000 people in a span of 6 hours and he received over 5,000 new followers and Doyoung just can't believe it.

"Have you checked your twitter? Our fandom and the other fandoms are really wilding out with your picture with Jae, they're shipping you with him its crazy." Ten exclaimed, disconnecting his eyes on Doyoung's camera to look over at Doyoung himself.

"Yeah and I basically muted my notifications on all my social media accounts because alot of people are spamming me comments and dms, some are saying that we look cute and others giving me death threats for touching their oppa." and Doyoung just rolled his eyes, not expecting the sudden burst of attention.

Ten just hummed, pursing his lips and looked at the picture once again saying, "Well the two of you together doesn't look bad either, Jaehyun's good looking himself and you, not so bad." then Ten chuckled, earning him a flying pillow on his direction.

"What? You like him right? I remember you coming home from the cafe saying 'Ten!!!there's this guy that who sang inside our favorite cafe and he's honestly like so good and so handsome, its so unfair' and then you laid down and just looked at the walls lowkey rethinking your life after seeing him."

"Excuse me? You were like that with Johnny but more extreme, you don't even wanna leave the cafe when we're already like 3 hours in it." Doyoung rolled his eyes and finally decided to check unto his twitter account and upon opening the app series of tweets tagging him surfaced.

" _Are you and Jaehyun secretly dating?"_

" _What's with that cliche grab hold thing oppa?"_

_"You're so lucky (╥﹏╥)"_

_"International fans can't relate"_

_"Is this Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol 2.0?"_

_"I'm swimming to Korea to engage Jaehyun and Doyoung please say sike"_

Doyoung just chuckled and finally pressed the tweet button thing to give a comment and clear things up before delulu fans would make much more hilarious assumptions about the two of them, reminding him of probably the most famous fanboy Byun Baekhyun who became close to a hit soloist rapper Park Chanyeol 3 years ago, it all started as just a simple fanboy + idol relationship, Baekhyun going to Chanyeol's music recordings, fansigns, concerts, owns an Instagram account where he would posts his experiences with Chanyeol, his signed albums and phone cases, he even hot Chanyeol's shirt and hat during MAMA Japan but where it went all down is when Baekhyun posted an ig story of him eating in a restaurant in Japan where he looks like he's eating with someone and a couple of hours later Chanyeol posted a picture of himself with a similar background of Baekhyun's ig story with a caption "Enjoyed it because of you" and some fans are commenting on how he's not talking about his own fans but with his certain fanboy fan Baekhyun.

Not until some fans got so outraged about the fact that their idol is seeing someone which especially is not a girl and is Chanyeol's very own fanboy, they kept on bashing Baekhyun and making a petition for Chanyeol's company to ban the two from seeing each other anymore when all of a sudden Baekhyun deactivated his Instagram account and the company stated that they already talked and made an agreement on both parties and they're not going to disclose anymore information and when asked about Baekhyun's sudden disappearance they said that it was his own choice and they did not do anything harmful to him.

In today's current news Chanyeol's been going extremely far into his career, signing under Psy's company, P-Nation and is currently preparing for his next single in 3 months, Baekhyun on the other hand is currently in Hongkong, pursuing his medical career and finally activating his Instagram account back to life just 3 months ago.

Doyoung just sighed and finally decided to write a couple of short sentences saying

"What you saw awhile ago was just me and Jaehyun playing around because I broke a promise of me attending the last fansign but your homeboy got drunk and wasn't able to attend so he asked me if I could see them in the next fansign and I said I promise and then he wasn't quite satisfied with my answer so he did that." And click, he just tweeted and it suddenly received over 500 likes in an instant and people flooding his replies with,

" _What's this? Some cliche wattpad story?"_

_"Oppa are you sure?"_

_"I think there's something more"_

_"Looking forward to your next video Doyoung-ah!"_

"Ugh." Doyoung just groaned and suddenly feeling unusual with this kind of attention his getting like yeah, he's kind off used to it but with just fansite pictures of him and Jaehyun blowing up is just too much. When he suddenly heard Ten laughing beside him and shoved him his phone.

"Doyoung this is so funny, you're attracting other fans from other groups and because of you and Jaehyun's picture they became interested in NightNight and is now listening to their songs and asking you're name." and Ten kept on replying to every single comment asking Doyoung's username.

"I should've been NightNight's manager, I'd just book you in with Vogue for a photoshopt with Jaehyun then the whole world would be wrecked and finally stan and see NightNight's talent."

"Oh so you're using me to get money?"

"Not really but if you put it that way it makes sense."

Doyoung is tired and suddenly felt sleepy when he decided to just take a shower for abit and glanced at the clock that says '11:21 pm' when he flicked Ten's forehead without any reason and fell face flat unto the bed, inhaling deeply on his pillow leaving the Thai boy with his 'what' face and his ears being murdered with Doyoung's new notifications.

_______________

  
"Jaehyun I was supposed to scold you for grabbing Doyoung's hand awhile ago but seeing that you're on Naver with top searches with not that many negative comments and non-fans getting interested with NightNight and the views of What's Wrong? is suddenly increasing, I think it's not a bad idea all along." Ren or Choi Minki their manager mentioned as he drives Jaehyun and Johnny home to their apartment in Seoul. The tinted black car made it somehow difficult to look at the roads at night but that would give them privacy from fans who would sometimes take pictures of the boys inside the van.

"Hyung we were just playing around and yeah I saw it too, our social media accounts are blowing up." Jaehyun exclaimed, lowkey remembering when he opened his phone after the fansign just ended and the picture of him and Doyoung was the first one to show up on his timeline.

"It's a cringe and cheesy but the fans loved it." Johnny added in between his attempt on closing his eyes and sleeping.

Jaehyun just smiled, remembering his encounter with Doyoung once again and the younger felt like a silly highschool girl who met her crush in a hallway and got a glimpse of him while walking down the next class.

But Minki interrupted Jaehyun's daydreaming with his realistic statement, "Jaehyun, I know you even before your debut, I may be your manager but that doesn't mean I have full control over everything you do, I may be a dictator but I surely cannot dictate your feelings." And as Minki finished talking, he glanced over the rear mirror to see the two boys sucked in utter tiredness and Minki just smiled letting the two boys sleep their exhaustion away knowing that their schedule would be hectic in the next couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably in a few weeks since we're having like our finals in 2 weeks plus projects and assignments and defense ugh + comment feedbacks and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you and i love all you so much❣️ -爱


	3. hit or miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung’s kind of grateful for the spread of diseases(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so yikes I announced yesterday that I would be updating chapter 3 by like 5pm kst but I was watching the first ep of produce x anyways I just finished it right now, not yet proofread so excuse all the typos and I don’t know if its long or not but I hope that I somehow satisfied you guys with this and I’m really overwhelmed about the fact that this is nearing 200 kudos when it only had like idk 30 something when chapter one was released but when I updated it suddenly went up, thus my first Woochan fic hit 200+ kudos as well and the other one hit 100+ and I’m just so blessed and happy to know that people are appreciating my works so yeah. Please anjoy and I’m announcing something by the ending chapter note🤭.

"Dear students, I am deeply sorry to infrom you that our intern practical test will be postponed due to the emergency of the sudden dengue outbreak and made all the medical staffs busy and cannot fully assist us. I know that some of you are looking forward towards this test but we will wait for further statements from the hospital when will be the best and right time for us to visit. This whole day may be intended for all of you as a free day, you may or may not attend the school unless you need something to do. That's it and have a nice day my dear students.

                                       Sincerely,

 Doctor Proffesor Shin Donghee/Shindong

 

Doyoung can't explain his mix feelings right now, his mind's still fuzzy upon waking up at 5:30 am to get ready to be an intern but upon hearing the familiar sound of a new email and reading Professor Shindong's email, he feels a ting of disappointment but most part of his mind and heart(obviously) jumped out of joy.

 

He then let out a sigh and laid on his bed for awhile. Opening his Instagram where his notifications are still blowing up because of what happened yesterday, clicking on his profile to see his instagram followers reaching almost 63,000 followers when he only had 50k last night.

 

 _Yikes_ , Doyoung thought. I wasn't expecting our fansite picture to blow up, I don't even want to open that damn bird app.

 

Doyoung groaned and looked at the clock that says 6:13 am. His eyes wandered upon his walls where series of polaroids are hanged. His pictures with his friends, his family, his baby pictures and some pictures of him overseas, his concert and fansigning pictures with Ten. A large shelf containing his albums and lightsticks, his concert and fansign and fanmeeting tickets scattered among the rows and a small frame of Jaehyun and Johnny's anniversary special where they took pictures with 10 fans together including him and Ten and 8 other girls who became his mutual via twitter, he's two steps beside Jaehyun's side tho, kinda close but kinda not.

 

He released a big yawn and exited his door, walking inside Ten's room that's just opposite his room and he saw the Thai boy sprawled on his bed, his shirt riding up, exposing his small but toned figure, his face facing the door aka where Doyoung is currently standing and his mouth kinda parting with slight snores coming out.

 

Doyoung just pouted while looking at Ten's direction questioning why is Ten not this peaceful whenever he's awake like all he does is to open his petty mouth of his and diss and rant on everything and everyone surrounding him.

 

 

Then Doyoung remembered that Ten once took a picture of him sleeping and showed it to Kun where they continued to laugh at him for his saliva was drooling in his mouth and him just wearing a black sando and his mickey mouse boxers so he seized to opportunity to fish his phone on his pocket and started capturing the moment from all angles as possible and when he got on Ten's backside he can see the bubble shape butt of Ten's ass.

 

 _Damn_ _this_ _boy_ _really_ _has_ _his_ _booty_ _poppin_ '.

 

 _'Ok_ _that's_ _enough_ '. Doyoung thought, closing his phone and jumping on Ten's bed, purposely hitting Ten's cheeks but alas, the Thai boy didn't even move an inch then Doyoung continued pinching his nose to prevent him from breathing and making him snort, after a few attempts here we have Ten angrily headbutting Doyoung out his bed.

 

"What are you doing you idiot, I haven't slept that long ugh.” Ten groaned and angrily glared at Doyoung. Doyoung just shrugged and sat by the foot of Ten's bed.

 

"Let's go to Johnny hyung and Jaehyun's music show at 8 later?" Doyoung changed topic that made Ten slightly change his expression into angry mode to thinking mode then back to angry mode.

 

"Don't try to change the subject oh wait so that's why you woke me up this early? I totally forgot that the event is today I thought that its still tomorrow." he asked, grabbing his phone then checking the date today and faceplanted himself on his pillows.

 

"Jae asked me to come and I don't want to break my promise so will you please come with me? I don't wanna be alone, besides your sched is free right?"

 

"Yeah, Sicheng is going to attend fLY's new event at 10 I think, he’s skipping class to see them again." Ten rolled his eyes thinking about Sicheng skipping classes just to see his favorite dancers.

 

"Medical supposedly intern students are free today since there's like a sudden disease outbreak and our professor cancelled it since he doesn't wanna risk his students having that disease and spread it around the whole campus so I'm attending NightNight's music show."

 

"Oh wait you're supposed to be in school later right?" Doyoung asked again but Ten shook his head,

 

"Nah I'm free its like my rest day since I had the competition yesterday and Eunhyuk hyung our school's guest professional choreographer and dacer is going to treat us dinner tonight." Ten happily answered while moving his eyebrows, ecstatic about the fact that one of Korea's top dancer stumbled upon K.U.'s busking a little over 6 months ago and saw the potential of those who danced, Ten, Winwin, Hyunjae, Wooyoung, Hyunggu(Kino) and Yugyeom when they were grouped to perform a song they practiced for a month to perform as their final performance for the first semester.

 

"Should we make little stickers to give again?" Doyoung suddenly proposed to Ten and the younger boy just hummed in agreement.

 

"I'll get going, I'm going to print some already, try reheating the food in the fridge, don't burn it nor our apartment okay?" Doyoung frantically reassured and Ten just salutedbeforeDoyoung goes on his way towards his room, bringing his laptop with him as he plops down the sofa and started rush editting pictures of Jaehyun and Johnny with a lyrics from Blue Light saying "The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you." Making an square size picture for an easier cutting.

 

He finished editing the 3 versions, one for Jaehyun, one for Johnny and one with the two of them and he jacked the printer on his and started printing 50 copies of each.

 

While waiting he glanced over the window where the sun is beginning to rise, he walked over their small terrace and the cold breeze of the air hit him, he breathed deeply allowing the crisp air be sucked in that somehow made him feel relaxed then he sighed, again. Looking over the busy lights of Seoul and his mind is all of a sudden in a blank situation, his body suddenly is aching all over the place.

 

‘Here’s what you get for not exercising and not having a proper diet idiot.’ He thought as he scolds himself, he just rolled his eyes, full aware of his answer as he steps inside their living room feeling the warmth radiating again in time of all the copies all being printed.

 

“Ten get your butt over here and start cutting all these, I’m just going to prepare our breakfast, we need to get ready soon.”

 

“Who do you think you are ordering me around?” Ten snapped at Doyoung his right eyebrow lifted and his right hand’s holding a spatula on Doyoung’s direction.

 

“Move or I’m not going to give you breakfast.” Doyoung replied back, Ten just muttered a small ‘fine’ and gave Doyoung the spatula as he grumpily walks over the printer, gathering all the papers and sitting down near the paper cutter beside it.

 

“Doyoung, tell me why are we doing this again?”

 

“I don’t know as well Ten.” Doyoung answered but deeply, he knows for sure that Jaehyun somehow got him wrapped around his finger.

 

______________

 

“Excuse me, 8 am schedule, NightNight’s music show.” Ten said towards the staff, showing their proof of tickets to them as the staff scans them and lets them inside the studio stages.

 

As Doyoung and Ten walk inside, the other fans are intently looking at their direction, series of whispers are exchanged among the fan banners, lightsticks and fans that they are holding, Doyoung wondered why but he realized what happened yesterday when their picture blew up so he just politely smiled and bowed as Ten’s hyped on seeing Johnny again and dragged Doyoung to walk faster with him forcing Doyoung to walk faster, disconnecting his eyes among intent stares from people as he just let himself be dragged by Ten.

 

When they were nearing NightNight’s stage, Doyoung was able to spot Jaehyun and Johnny peeking backstage, playing peek a boo with fans onsite.

 

“Ugh, Johnny is literally so cute why it’s so unfair.” Ten mumbled, his eyes forming heart eyes at the sight of Johnny. Doyoung just rolled his eyes, untangling his arms on Ten’s grip, his eyes fixated on Jaehyun’s direction as the younger boy is currently a wearing a plaid pants of blue and white and a loose white shirt while Johnny on the other hand is wearing the same pants but with a white turtle neck as a pair.

 

But the director called them in to discuss some final matters, making them bid a goodbye for awhile and series of ‘awe’ roared among the crowds. Doyoung and Ten settled on the right side of the audience since the middle part is already taken. He hears the staff say ‘10 minutes before showtime to he took his time to update on Twitter on how the stage today is really pretty as he immediately typed what he’s going to say as he avoids all the notifications and messages bombarding him then Ten suddenly nudged him with his left elbow while his right hand’s holding his pink mini fan across his face.

 

“You see that girl with like a white t-shirt and japanese characters as designs and a holographic bag?”

 

“Yeah I do, why?”

 

“Can you help me look for her bag, like that’s literally so cute and aesthetically pleasing Doyoung, I want a pink one.” Ten said while pouting, Doyoung can’t describe how much patience he needs to have more to keep up with Ten’s annoying, bratty and moody presence like one second he would go on non stop rants ranting about our neighbour next door to being an aesthetic art mom, dad whatever you call it.

 

“Stop acting like you’re my boyfriend, first off I’m gay and I know that you do too but we don’t match, you’re not my type.” Doyoung cringed and pulled away atleast a 10 inch distance away from Ten.

 

“I’m feeling abit hyper, probably because of the sugar cookies you made that I grabbed to munch awhile ago.”

 

“Ten, I literally baked them over a month ago, I think they’re already expired.”

 

“Oh boy.” the thai boy finally said while covering his mouth and his eyes widening. Doyoung just laughed at Ten, “You’re so stupid.”

 

Their bickering stopped when the directors finally announcing that its already 5 minutes before NightNight’s going to start their performance and Johnny and Jaehyun finally arrived with his guitar on hand and his iconic rainbow sling that popped of his plain white shirt, Johnny on the other hand is dragging his beatbox with him.

 

“Hello to everyone, again so you guys probably know that we would be performing Blue Light, aka what we performed during our anniversary special aka the song we’ve written as a gift for all of you.” Johnny first spoke as he finally settled on his beatbox and giving waves upon the fans’ direction earning screams.

 

When it was Jaehyun’s turn, Doyoung’s just looking at him intently and if he wasn’t mistaken he saw Jaehyun looking over his direction while saying his introduction speech,

 

“Thank you everyone for coming today, thank you for coming and we can’t wait to give you two versions of Blue Light today, one acoustic and the one with the studio room ver, so please just sit back and listen, this song is all for you.” and after Jaehyun had finished his speech, Doyoung can’t seem to process the fact that Jaehyun somehow emphasized the second ‘you’ on his speech before averting his eyes on the other part of the stage while continuing the other sentences.

 

“What’s happening Doyoung? Did you see that he was looking at your direction when he said the second thank you and now I can’t determine on who’s more whipped with who.” Ten mentioned before pushing Doyoung back and forth, Doyoung just shrugged as he tries to comfort himself that Jaehyun’s not looking at his direction, oh no definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a small gift I would be opening fanarts and edits for the ‘fansite cliche Jaehyun grabbing Doyoung’s hands’ if anyone’s interested and if no one then please say sike and act as if I didn’t mention anything, either a chapter would be dedicated to her or him or I would try to do what you guys would want to request as long as my ability can do it. Thus don’t forget to comment you guys, just small comments and feedbacks of you can actually made my day. So much love 爱。


	4. mind over mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny regretted what he just said did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello what's up so here's a new chapter since my summer's officially started, eh its really short and stuff, hopefully you guys are still on the hook and I just thought of another Dojae fic idea where Doyoung is a fairy and Jaehyun's a simple human, yeah Barbie and the Fairy Secret inspired yikes I may or may not execute it depends tho

It has been a week since NightNight performed Blue Light and now they are getting ready to end What's Wrong era with their last fansign in Gwangju.

Johnny is currently taking a shower as Jaehyun is still sprawled up on his bed, scrolling on Twitter and replying to some fans' comments.

He laughs and giggles upon seeing Johnny's meme face and his face on the comment section, series of 'We will miss you' and ' _Rest_ _Well_!' are being read by Jaehyun until he came across this comment saying "You and Doyoung look cute together, I still can't get over your picture last week."

That made Jaehyun smile to the fullest and tapped on the search bar and clicking Doyoung's twitter account and stalking his account again, 'Nothing new' Jaehyun thought since he actually got his notification bell blue on Doyoung's account and remembering the elder makes him want to see him later if Doyoung would be there but the sudden thought of Doyoung not being at there last fansign made Jaehyun somehow feel sad and worried.

He blames himself for giving too much attention on Doyoung, Doyoung's persona, Doyoung's warmth scent, Doyoung's stories, Doyoung's compliments, Doyoung's eyes, Doyoung's nose, Doyoung's lips that are plump and pink, Jaehyun just sighed and covered himself with his blanket as he tries to indulge himself upon reality's truth but it immediately came into a halt when Johnny stepped outside of the bathroom signalling Jaehyun to take a bath already.

"You look like a raccoon, haven't you slept early last night?"

"Kind off? but I suddenly woke up by like 4 am and I can't really sleep that well so I just watched Civil War." Jaehyun just shrugged and grabbed his own towel and went straight into the bathroom, the steam coming off from Johnny's bath still lingers making his body warm as he tugs his clothes off and decides to start showering.

His thoughts wondering on Doyoung again and Jaehyun can't seem to control his excitement on seeing Doyoung again, his lips forming a smile as he just let the water fall from the shower and stare blankly unto the wall.

"What are you doing to me?"

_____________

"Hyung, hyung did you see him? Because I cannot see him?" Jaehyun silently murmured at Johnny's side when his eyes wandered among the crowds and cannot see Doyoung, he feels a pang on his chest but he's infront of other Stars, their fandom name and this is their last fansign so he tries to mask it for other Stars to not worry.

Johnny seems to notice it as well, inside he's worrying about his dongsaeng knowing full well that he expects to see Doyoung but he needs to control his disappointment as well upon not seeing his Thai fanboy for this last fansign.

After almost an hour and a half, Johnny and Jaehyun performed a piano version of What's Wrong with Johnny and Jaehyun playing the piano at the same time as a special gift for their fans for this will be the last time that they would gather before their next comeback.

The two waved goodbye and proceeded backstage, all the directors, manages and staff artists are celebrating and cheering loudly when SSS Entertainment's head decided to call them out for a dinner treat for the success of NightNight's latest comeback.

Jaehyun's happy, he's very happy for this comeback of them broke series of records among other artists as well as themselves so his managers are now driving them into a famous restaurant in the center of Seoul, Jaehyun's mind is suddenly clear off his Doyoung thoughts, forgetting Doyoung even for a bit when he's been shoved with way too many drinks that he gladly accepts to one, to celebrate their success and two, to drown his thoughts for awhile.

Johnny seems to notice Jaehyun's parade of alcohols when he pulled the younger into the balcony for them to atleast have a whiff of the cold air and they're tired of talking with others, Jaehyun can see Johnny holding a vodka with his hand as his arms rest upon the railing as he looks at Jaehyun and smiled.

"Awe my little brother's hit by cupid's arrow." Johnny said with a teasing tone, Jaehyun just huffed a sigh and replied, "Hyung I know you do too."

And that made Johnny stop giggling and now pursed his lips, "Nah probably just an infatuation, we can't be in a relationship yet."

"I know hyung I really do know but there's just something in Doyoung that whenever he's around, whenever I look at him I can't control my feelings."

"But Jaehyun you gotta, look." Johnny immediately said upon rapidly blinking his eyes while pointing a finger below the two story restaurant where he spotted Doyoung sitting outside a coffee shop with a guy taller than Doyoung, clothed with a business attire and a pair of glasses and is currently looking intently at Doyoung who's sitted infront of the guy and laughing over what they're talking about.

"Hyung you really got a hawk eye" Jaehyun laughed as he tries to forget how much the universe hates him, one second he's ranting over his feelings for Doyoung and now he's got his man over with another man with just a road blocking them away.

"I don't know Jae, is that even Doyoung, haha I'm drunk I maybe hallucinating and seeing things, c'mon let's go inside.” Johnny coaxes the younger but Jaehyun kept his vision straight on Doyoung's direction and he laughed.

"This is so funny hyung, I was getting my hopes high and its crushed instantly, thankfully we have a break, ugh my drink's gone." Jaehyun muttered and went his way inside, Johnny closed his eyes and scolded himself that he shouldn't have said something as he looks at the opposite direction hoping its not really Doyoung who he just saw.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated, so much love, 爱。


	5. it is what it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's busy, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this update's kinda long and I just finished writing it and I'm sorry for not updating fast, I was out of town and yeah, I was having fun with my family. Anyways, I might release a short DoJae cinderella series inspired by the song It's Midnight Cinderella but you'll never know. Please enjoy❤️ Plus I'm talking about Hongseok from Pentagon because honestly that boy's lowkey a match for Doyoung, they lowkey look good together tho.

"Thank you for saying yes on my request for us to atleast hangout." Hongseok said as he opens the shot gun door for Doyoung to come out as they are already infront of the building of Doyoung and Ten's shared apartment.

"It was great catching up with you really, you just passed your board exam and is currently managing your dad's business man you're big time." Doyoung chuckled, grabbing his jacket and his other things with him making sure that none of his things would be forgotten knowing that their second semester finals are nearing and he needs to start reviewing already.

Hongseok just pouted, still not getting used on being teased upon their family business inheritance in his 25 years of existence, "Nope, dad and mom's been going alot overseas these days and of course who else would they leave and not let me go with them, of course its me so I'm left doing all their jobs here in Korea."

Doyoung just muttered an 'oh' sound before giving Hongseok a smile, glancing on his watch that says 10:03 pm, "I should get going, I still have a class tomorrow, thank you for the treat, I would be returning the favor after our finals promise."

"No, no you don't have to return the favor, just you saying yes and going out with me tonight despite your hectic schedules means alot."

"Then I would try to return the favor to you in a different way hyung." Doyoung blurted out that made Hongseok chuckle, his baritone voice lowkey echoing on the night's air and sending chills on Doyoung's body.

"Don't be, you should go inside now, have a goodnight Doyoung." and with that Hongseok now waved a final goodbye to Doyoung as he patienly waits for the younger to go safely inside the building before turning his body away and into his car, finally driving off.

Doyoung just sighed, remembering his freshman year on K.U. and remembering the first epic encounter of him and Hongseok where the older boy was standing on top of a stool trying to look for a book he hid somewhere with other related books hanging on his left hand where one book slipped and Doyoung happens to be walking on the same aisle and guess what? Doyoung got hit by a book on top of his head like literally on his first week on K.U. and starting from that moment, Hongseok and Doyoung became good friends until Hongseok graduated after a year of knowing each other, some of Doyoung's friends even joke around how Hongseok may or may not have feelings for Doyoung and Doyoung just brushed it off knowing damn well that the latter's not into him.

Doyoung's footsteps are echoing along the silent hallways as he got unto the elevator and pressing 10th floor and unto their shared apartment, as Doyoung waits for the elevator to lift, he looked at his reflection, dark bags under his eyes, his blue sweater going loose and exposing his shoulders where the strap of his bag and his laptop are hanged, "I look like a mess" Doyoung muttered to himself and leaned back on the elevator walls, by the time the elevator made a sound signalling that he's arrived at his floor.

He walked grumpily, his eyes going weary as he feels his tiredness creeping up, he typed in their password and opened the door revealing Ten, Kun, Taeil, Hansol, Sicheng and Jungwoo, literally all of them have a laptop on their hands typing furiously while series of sodas and chips and cookies are scattered on top of the table with stack of papers beside it.

All of them looked into Doyoung's direction all at the same time and Doyoung's supposed to say they look cute but all of them have their eyebrows furrowed.

"How's your date?" Kun immediately asked, Jungwoo just sighed and muttered "Boy problems are really hindrance."

"How's Hongseok doing tho? I haven't seen him in a while." Hansol asked as he yawns and stretches disconnecting his eyes from Doyoung and back into his laptop.

Doyoung just said that Hongseok's okay and still the same, plopping down by the empty sofa as he rubs his eyes and gets his laptop before realizing what's happening.

"Wait what? Why are all of you so busy with your laptops, what's happening?" Doyoung innocently asked and Sicheng answered him while sipping his tea, "The school wants to release another school paper for this school year, covering the athletes awards this month, our championship, the new building, our international achievements, foreign exchange students, debate team participating in Europe, most research teams in every department being accepted with an average of 80 countries and others that I can't remember."

"We know that you're out with Hongseok hyung since he messaged us awhile ago that he's taking you out, he even brought us tteokbokki, budae jiggae, burritos, nuggets and pizzas, like he gave us alot of food." Taeil exclaimed throwing his hands in the air really portraying the Hongseok gave them alot of food before returning his hands on his keyboard.

"Ok so back to the school stuff, the semester's already ending tho? And they want us to rush? we have so many other editors from the lower levels so I'm making them do the other articles, plus when are they planning to release it by the way?" 

"In a month, 2 weeks after our finals." Ten replied while fixing his glasses back into place. Upon hearing Ten's replies Doyoung's head immediately twisted to pain and a whine being let out, now Doyoung's stressed, very stressed to the point that he just wants to sleep to avoid the headache and the guilt, guilt of not going to the last fansign for NightNight.

//

 

"Doyoung will you please ran me an errand? You're the only person I trust which regards to your classmates, will it be okay for you to go back to the hospital and gather all the confidential files we had? I forgot to get them and I can't leave the campus because we have visitors from the Philippines. I already excused your afternoon classes so you're free for 3 hours to get and compile it, also xerox some reviewers down the library and pass it to your classmates, thank you so much I need to go you can do it" Mr. Cho Kyuhyun relayed to Doyoung via call and he didn't even wait for Doyoung to reply and ended the call immediately.

Doyoung somehow felt unfair, he's always the one running an errand when it comes to confidential files and Mr. Cho didn't even wait for his consent before ending the call, he looked at his wrist and on his watch, he's 2 hours away from NightNight's last fansign, he's ready to ditch his afternoon class and making an excuse on continuing their research paper but now he needs to do an errand.

Doyoung just groaned, slumping on his chair and rubbing his temples, he doesn't want to miss this fansign since its the last fansign for this era and he hasn't missed last fansign eras ever since, he's contemplating whether to ditch Mr. Cho's errand and go to NightNight's fansign or just rush and get the papers and look for anyone free to xerox.

He made up his mind and quickly placed his things on to his bag not even bothering if some of his litters are not mixing with his stuffs inside, he walked for 10 minutes, going out building upon building, stairs among stairs to get outside the campus and waved his hands calling a taxi and telling him his destination, as he settles on his sit, his phone lit up signalling another notification, his eyes rolled thinking that its another requirement for him to do but its NightNight going live on their Instagram account.

Doyoung somehow felt relieved that its them and not school works so he decided to watch it to pass some time and a full view of Johnny inside a room's on display.

"----- preparing for our final fansign this era and I'm so blessed that we achieved so many achievements you guys are the best, oh wait hey Jae say hi to the cam!" Johnny then showed the camera to Jaehyun who's currently getting his hair fixed by their stylist.

"Hello stars, my twinkle twinkle stars pfft hahaha ouch noona my hair." hearing Jaehyun's giggles is such a stress reliever for Doyoung, he doesn't care if the taxi driver would be looking at the rear mirror and him smiling like a damn fool.

"Who's going to the fansign today? We'll have a special present prepared for you guys! oh wait what am I saying, I shouldn't be saying this oops manager hyungnim I'm sorry." and now here we have Johnny switching the camera sides and Doyoung's assuming that he's getting scolded behind the camera that made Doyoung laugh.

The driver took a u turn signalling that he's nearing his destination and he quickly took out his wallet to pay, after 5 minutes, he's now entering the hospital halls and going towards the billing office where Mr. Cho left his files.

He greeted the lady behind the desk and moved unto the main desk where there are alot of people lining up, lowkey forgetting that Johnny and Jaehyun's still live and when Johnny's goofy ass started laughing hysterically, his volume level's loud for the silent atmosphere and all the people waiting turned their heads to him that made Doyoung panic and lowered down his volume rapidly.

He continued to bow for an apology and an old lady laughed that somehow eased the panic on Doyoung, he shyly smiled and went straight towards the main desk asking for the files that Mr. Cho's asking him to get but to no avail, the paper needs to be signed by the head director and to no avail Doyoung waited for approximately 1 and a half hour, contemplated to still go to the fansign which is 40 minutes drive but he ran across an old colleague and cut the story short he wasn't able to go.

// 

"You guys didn't go for NightNight's last fansign?" Kun asked as he's plopped down on his stomach while popping chips on his mouth, all of them all agreed to pull an all nighter to finish almost all the articles and proofread it during their next meeting in school.

"Sadly I didn't go, again. Eunhyuk hyung told me to supervise the other new kids, me and Doyoung were planning to go since its the last and we never missed their last fansigns." Ten muttered and fixing his glasses back to place.

Jungwoo let out a big yawn as he's currently stared at the ceiling, "I'm so tired you guys why did I even sign up for school paper team."

"Why did WE sign up for this, oh I don't know maybe we're using it as a pass sometimes to skip class and stay at the library." Hansol replied that made everyone chuckle at ease.

They moved the sofa on the sides and placed all the mattress and sofa down the living room for them to sleep in and the clock made a sound signalling that its already 3 am.

All of them groaned in utter tiredness until Sicheng decided to speak, "Should we tell Mr. Park to excuse us and skip the whole day tomorrow?" 

All of them looked at Sicheng as if he just made a revolutionary step up and Taeil stood up and gave Sicheng a high five and laughed. Doyoung smiled cheekily and Ten took his phone out ready to message Mr. Park for them to excuse them for tomorrow.

"Basically we're using this as an excuse again but first of all he's the starting reason why we're suffering again so its his fault we're tired so its his responsibility to give us time to finish all these. I don't know about you but I'd rather not add stressful things for the next upcoming weeks since finals itself IS a stressful week."

They all just laughed and busily scattered their papers and their laptops and pretended to work as Ten snapped a proof of picture to show that they're busy and still doing it at 3 am and Ten laughed and send a message.

"Let's just finish some tomorrow and let others proofread we're halfway writing all the articles. I'm way too tired and I know that all of us are tired as well so I'm going to tuck myself in, adios." Hansol saluted and dived himself into the softness of the mattress beside him shaking Taeil and Jungwoo with him.

Doyoung pouted, his eyes sting because of his laptop's brightness as he decided to just proofread the articles the next day, shutting his laptop off and speaking, "Let's just stop, let's sleep, dibs on the right side."

"Dibs on the middle!" Jungwoo exclaimed, Sicheng however grabbed his own mattress and decided to sleep on the sofa, Ten laid down beside Hansol, followed by Kun then Taeil then Jungwoo and Doyoung. They bid good night slash good morning to each other but Doyoung can't sleep thinking about not going to see Jaehyun for months until probably their next comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax ain't here yet but this may have alot of chapters but I'm pretty sure its less than 20 chapters tho, thank you for reading❣️ So much love, 爱。


	6. eye problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten interrupted Doyoung with a good news, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i’m sorry for a lack of update and this is not even long, i’m out of town again and yes i am currently working on that cinderella like dojae fic that might become my another on going series with atleast less than 10 chapters maybe? i am near halfway for the first chapter and i’m lowkey proud on where it’s going and yeah i might post it if it has atleast 3 chapters finished thus thank you for 260 kudos you guys are the best and i’m going to link you 3 dojae fics that i read a few days ago which are honestly the best, please enjoy this short update and disclaimer Hongseok’s not from Busan, i was searching his hometown butni forgot that he lived abroad alskalk also you read fLY as (ef-el-wai) and not the word fly(fhl-ai)!

“Here.” Ten said as he slid a piece of paper that somehow resembles a concert ticket on Doyoung’s right arm who’s currently busy preparing for their final exams in 3 days. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, not even looking at Ten and grabbed the paper and read it instead.

“Soaring High5r with fLY; with exclusive after party for vip holders, what?” Doyoung asked in confusion, finally turning his eyes on Ten’s direction who’s smiling like a fool as he grabbed another stool to sit on, “Hongseok hyung’s parents are the event organizers for fLY’s special concert in Busan which his hometown for fLY’s 5th anniversary and the event is two days after our exams.”

“And?” Doyoung asked waving the ticket infront of him asking for more details on why he has a ticket on his hand when he rarely go to any fLY focused event because of how high the tickets are because of special after events after the main concert.

“Sicheng was so hyped about the event when it was announced a week ago, and then when we were practicing awhile ago he was holding some tickets when the ticket opening is tomorrow, he said that Hongseok hyung’s looking for you to personally invite you and US and give you the tickets but you weren’t around since you were back in the hospital so he just gave it to Sicheng.” Ten paused to catch some of his breath back before continuing what he’s saying.

“Plus those tickets are vip tickets and are really expensive and he treated you, me, Sicheng, Hansol hyung, Jungwoo, Kun and Taeil hyung. I was about to make a deal with Eunhyuk hyung for me to get the vip tickets for half the price but then Hongseok hyung already gave us the tickets for free so?” the Thai boy pouted and winked at Doyoung, clapping his hands like a child who’s gotten himself free candies as a treat.

“Don’t you think its kind of too much? Like he treated all of us and that probably costed him over 300,000 won?”

“I was about to say that me and Sicheng can perform for him to say thank you in return but that sounds so weird and looks and feels more even weird when you imagine it so plan B.”

“And your plan B is?” Doyoung asked, finally placing the tickets down together with his pen, he leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs trying to come up with an idea on how to atleast repay Hongseok back.

“I don’t know, if we’re going to say that we’re going to treat him he would immediately turn that offer down and he’s been doing it for years, not that I’m complaning about it. Anyways, we can offer to prepare snacks for the staff and the crew? You and Kun can be the cook and we can just pack and stuff.” Ten shrugged and decided to grab Doyoung’s iced tea on the corner that made Doyoung groan in disgust. “Ew, my straw has a virus already.” 

Ten made a face and mocked Doyoung’s tone, “Ew, my bestfriend is a whole damn virus ever since.” that made Doyoung slap him on his arm that made Ten scream in pain.

“Ouch, that one hurts. You’re the one who started it.” Ten said as he rubs his arm with Doyoung’s handprint marking on it.

Doyoung shrugged innocently and opened his Instagram revealing a new post from Jaehyun’s personal instagram account, it’s a picture of him in a Walmart store with clocks behind him with a caption saying “너 매일 내 마음에 달리고있어.” that means “Every minute of everyday you’re running on my mind.” and Doyoung can’t help but to chuckle as he showed it infront of Ten who squinted his eyes to properly see the captions. 

Upon reading, Ten bursted into laughter that made Doyoung laugh too, “Is this another lyric spoiler?” 

“That’s a little cringe but like can you imagine him just posing infront of clocks at Walmart? Where alot of people can walk through the same aisle as you? Hilarious.” Ten muttered in between his breath, “I’m going back to my room to study as well, oh wait when did I even study? I’m just going to Keep Up With The Kardashians while flipping my notes, adios.” and with that Ten made his way on his room grabbing Doyoung’s drink with him.

Doyoung just shook his head and hanged the ticket on his wall made up of jute twines and wooden clips before settling back on his seat to pick up on his studies, he rubs his eyes grumpily as he forces himself stay awake to atleast read one more subject before going to bed, he missed dinner time but he also missed reading the invited guests list written on the ticket and that includes seeing Jaehyun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter’s about to be in a week, my grandparent’s visiting us and i’m still out of town and its hard to write when you have your family members around you. So much love, 爱。


	7. a lil unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busan is equal to fLY's event and lesser than NightNight I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took more than a week and here it is. Anyways, I finally published the Cinderella style fic of dojae that I want [ It's Midnight Cinderella ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189816/chapters/45617671) please enjoy the update, its kinda long + we're nearing 300 kudos yall i can't believe it, thank you so much for your support and please look forward to my upcoming fics as well as my past babies i have written.

"Oh my gosh Kun, move your ass on the side, I barely have any space left for me to sit on, I cannot breathe." Ten whined, slightly pushing Kun to the side to make space for himself. Kun just rolled his eyes and decided to plug his airpods on and almost put the volume of his music in a maximum level to not hear any of Ten's whines and complaints the whole train travel.

"Why are you guys even sitted beside each other? Kun hyung just sit with me and Taeil hyung can sit beside Ten hyung, Doyoung hyung and Sicheng hyung can sit together. Please stop bickering even for 3 hours." Jungwoo complained looking distressed over his friends.

"I'm jealous of Hansol hyung, he maybe sitted lowkey away from us but atleast he got rid of Kun, Ten and Doyoung hyungs complains and nagging even for abit." Sicheng muttered on his breath that made Doyoung and Ten look over him in unison looking offended. Sicheng just shrugged and decided to spend the ride watching Doctor Strange on his iPad.

Doyoung settled in quite comfortably as he relaxes his shoulder on the soft sofa like sit of the train. He watches as the train passes by houses to buildings to farmlands in an instant when he heard his phone buzz signalling a phone call. He looked over the name displayed on the screen and it says "Mark Lee dongsaeng."

He's tempted not to answer the call because he left Mark incharge of supervising the other members of the journalism team to proofread and finalize the next issue for the school paper team because there would be so many noises heard on the background where one is shouting, the other one is laughing and its just a crumpled mess.

After a few rings, Doyoung decided to answer the phone call and Mark immediately responded cutting off Doyoung, "Hyung! We're halfway done! but Donghyuck here has something to say!"

"You didn't even let me say hello you disrespectful child, what is it hyuck?"

"Hyung!" Donghyuck shrieked on the other line that made Sicheng look at him as he's distracted by the loud volume of Donghyuck. 

"Can you treat us even drinks please? Since by now before we barely even started but look its not even lunch time yet and we're halfway done!"

Now Doyoung rolled his eyes on distress feeling as if his dongsaengs planned the phone call all along before answering, "I need proofs whether or not you're halfway done, I'm going to find out if you're lying or not." Then he heard Renjun's voice over the call saying, "Aye, Jeno was the one who told Doyoung hyung last time we called and Doyoung hyung even treated him food, hyung has a favoritism." and he also heard Jeno defending himself at the background and that made Doyoung silently laugh.

"I don't have favoritism you guys, I treated you before when Jeno wasn't around since he went out of town so I think it's pretty fair for me to treat Jeno as well." 

He heard a few murmurs until he heard Chenle say, "Oh right hyung." He checked his card on the milktea shop he's been going for years to check his remaining balance that still says 48,654 won. Doyoung's thankful that he still has money remaining on his card and finally granted his dongsaengs wish.

"Alright tell Hendery to list your orders under my name. I'm pretty sure he's on duty since its Wednesday." Doyoung then bid the juds goodbye after a series of screams of victory on getting them drinks for free. Doyoung just smiled before plugging his earphones and clicked on Khalid's playlist and letting the song pound on his ears.

Doyoung's happy to go out of town again to be honest, being stressed over school and stuff. He's way too grateful to Hongseok for giving them free tickets so that they'll have more pocket money on going and staying at Busan for 4 days and 3 nights.

He then closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath and sighing, enjoying the view outside before getting his phone out of his pocket and listening to NightNight's cover of Me After You by Paul Kim on repeat before his drowsiness takes over him.

__________

After a few hours of passing by way too many architectural infrastractures to trees, the boys are currently dragging their luggage out of the train as they currently arrived at the station of Busan. Doyoung yawned feeling like his sleep inside the train ain't enough, he then realized that he left his phone on vibrate mode as he feels it vibrating signalling a call.

He looked at the caller id that says 'Hongseok Hyung', "Hello hyung?"

"Oh Doyoung-ah did you arrive already?" Hongseok asked, Doyoung can also hear the directors instructing the camera men in the background in the midst of his question.

"Yes hyung we actually just arrived, we're currently getting our luggage out and calling a cab to drive us in our hotel."

"No no, I'm on my way to the parking lot right now. I'm going to pick you guys up, I'll be there in a few minutes." Doyoung blurted out a sudden "What?" a little bit loud that made his friends look unto his direction.

"Why?" Ten asked, Doyoung just muttered a wait before returning to the call, "Hyung you don't have to, we can just ride a taxi. We don't want to bother you anymore, you're busy aren't you?"

"Not really, I can just leave it to Shinwon for abit, besides you have vip tickets you can go on rehearsals, did you forgot to read the manual?"

"Yes hyung, I read it of course, what do you expect? but we're planning to go to the hotel first to drop our things before going to the venue." 

"Ok then, I'll accompany you to the hotel and let's go to the venue." Hongseok added, Doyoung can hear that Hongseok is currently driving because of the gps giving directions on the background. Doyoung just gave up, not wanting to be stubborn on Hongseok knowing that the man is great on being exact on what he wants.

"Alright hyung but please let us return the favor to you, I don't know maybe we can work in your clothing store for a month?" Doyoung replied but in a question form that made Hongseok laugh.

"Ok ok ok whatever you want bunny, just wait for approximately 10-15 minutes and I'll call you if I'm already outside." Then Hongseok ended the call without even waiting for Doyoung to respond. Doyoung pouted and relayed the information to the others.

"So apparently Hongseok hyung's going to pick us up and I feel like he's doing so much to us, he's going to drop us into our hotel and give us a ride to the venue to check on the rehearsals." Upon hearing what Doyoung said, Ten clapped his hands and removed his facemask and replied, "Uh just be thankful he's picking us up because last time you went out of the country with Jungwoo and rode a taxi, the driver won't let you go unless you gave him your number so?" 

Doyoung scrunched up his face remembering that one incident when he and Jungwoo happen to be in Japan to get his reward for his poetry piece over a year ago. They both rode a taxi to go to a famous noodle house because they had no other to choice since it was raining and they don't have much time to explore the beauty of Osaka because they'd be stuck inside the university for who knows long for the awarding to end when the taxi driver happens to speak Korean as well and he even asked for Doyoung's number and purposely not unlocking the door for the two to sneak out unless he's got Doyoung's number. Doyoung's about to make a nasty remark when Jungwoo unlocked the door in an instant and leaving their fare on their seats not even bothering for the change and went inside the noodle house before they'll be taken somewhere else.

"I can handle it thus he looks like a piece of stick." He then rolled his eyes before telling the others what the younger journalism boys are doing with their school paper right now. Kun snorted when he heard that they're halfway proofreading the articles when he knows that the kids decided to tell their teachers that they're going to finish the school paper to avoid their lectures.

Doyoung's phone suddenly rang after a few minutes of waiting signalling that Hongseok's already by the front parking waiting for them, the boys started dragging their stuffs with them until they spotted Hongseok who's decked out in a black turtleneck and a green plaid shirt matched with black ripped jeans and his dirty white converse, a simple yet stunning look that Hongseok likes.

"Aye this is right what's up with your outfit today hyung?" Ten immediately asked Hongseok before giving him a shake. Hongseok wiggled his eyebrows before greeting everybody and opening up the compartment for the luggages.

"I don't know is it bad?" Hongseok replied that made Ten shook his head in response. Hansol immediately went inside the car and sat on the back row followed by Kun and Jungwoo. Sicheng folded the middle seats for them to be able to sit on with Sicheng on tow. Doyoung's mouthing that Ten should sit infront with Hongseok because he's the one who booked the hotel and must have studied the location but Ten refused giving him a sly wink and pushing him out of the middle seat. 

Hansol choked trying to contain his laughter as Doyoung rolled his eyes before making his way on the front seat waiting for Hongseok to get in the car. The Busan boy was kind off shocked to see Doyoung sitted infront because as far as he remembers Doyoung doesn't like sitting infront with just no apparent reason at all.

"You're infront?" 

"Yeah, for a change." Doyoung lifted his eyebrows to make his answer convincing and showing him a smile with his teeth on display that made Hongseok smile too. Meanwhile on the back row, the other 6 boys are holding back their screams on seeing Doyoung getting shy and Sicheng's trying so hard not to let his laugh out of his mouth.

Ten pouted his lips as if signalling that he's proud of what he had just done that immediately made Jungwoo snort and Doyoung drink the iced americano he purchased while waiting awhile ago.

"Hyung you look like a duck when you pout." Jungwoo mentioned as he tries to keeep his laughter from coming. "Ducks are cute tho so?" the Thai boy replied.

"But you aren't." Hansol cut off that made all them laugh, Ten glared at Hansol's direction and Hansol pouted, imitating Ten's pout awhile ago that made all of them laugh louder. 

After a series on nonsense and humurous jokes, the car ride went for over 20 minutes and being stuck on traffic, Ten pointed out the name of the hotel they are staying when Hongseok pursed his lips suddenly remembering something.

"If I'm not mistaken this is where NightNight's staying as well as MxH, Kidachi, Yuta’s good friends, heard the two units rap, they are fantastic." Hongseok's words went on but Doyoung nearly choked on his drink when he heard that NightNight's on the same hotel as them and why and how the hell are the two of them here in Busan.

"Wait what? NightNight's here?" Doyoung asked in confusion, his friends looked at him as if he just asked the dumbest question ever when Taeil replied to him, "Didn't you have your ticket? They're one of the guests you idiot."

Doyoung opened his mouth wide before searching his bag for his ticket and looking closely, NightNight's logo was on the last part and Doyoung slapped his forehead for not noticing and even giving attention to the concert ticket.

"I am so so dumb, oh my goodness. I didn't have much time to even think about fanboying stuff when Ten gave it to a few days ago. My mind's all over school and I'm really working my butt off because I'm aiming for high honors and I didn't even open my twitter for a week now. I'm just so busy oh no." Doyoung ranted that made him out of breath for awhile, Hongseok then ruffled Doyoung's hair for awhile and giving him a pat, quickly glancing over Doyoung's direction before turning his eyes back on the road.

"You're too harsh on yourself when it comes to exams, buckle up. You're stressing yourself too much." Hongseok said to him, Doyoung doesn't know how to respond, he just gave out a sigh and waited for a whole 30 seconds to reply.

"Nothing to stress about now, exams done so keep your big brother instincts now hyung, sure you're getting older." Doyoung joked that made the others laugh too.

He knows that his friends are about to tease him later but he quite doesn't care anymore as he's used to it but thinking of seeing Jaehyun again is kind off too much to handle for a moment and Doyoung regretted that he didn't bring one of his favorite lense to use to capture Jaehyun's ethereal beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw are Doyoung and Jaehyun going to meet again or? So much love, 爱。


	8. their instagram accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skinny legends' instagram account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made them ig accounts, i was supposed to use another app but then i decided imma torture myself and use the real instagram account, it was hard to come up with a user that's not taken but eh here it is, not really an update but i was having fun searching for their boyfriends pics and doing this one

* * *

[ woop woop ](https://twitter.com/silverb0yz/status/1143714116609044480?s=21)

 

i used my old ygtb/mainly silverboys account that im not using anymore anyways support treasure13 + cix + ab6ix + midam

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gunna be in a few days hopefully yikes i'm sorry


	9. fluttery feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall know what’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of updates, the past days I’m not really feeling the inspiration to write but thats an excuse since I started this one and it’s my duty to finish it wholeheartedly, please enjoy the short update and thank you so much for 300 kudos. I also thought or rewritting the first 4 chapters because in the past months of doing this series I feel like my writing is improving and I just want the first chapters would be worth it to read.

"Woah, woah, woah. The venue's so big, Sicheng I hope we can be successful and be able to perform in a coliseum one day." Ten's eyes sparkled with dream as the continue walking into their designated seats for the soundcheck.

Hongseok would love to tour the boys around but suddenly there's an emergency setting up the audio and he needs immediate back up and assistance so he had no other choice but to leave Doyoung and the rest to go on their supposed seats.

Hansol kept on asking Jungwoo for him to take a picture, Taeil is clutching tight on Sicheng's hand, the Chinese boy is currently scanning the whole venue, turning his head into a 360 degrees angle and smiling to himself with hope glistening his eyes. Doyoung cannot hide the smile from his face to see two of his best friends who specializes on dancing to dream about performing in a big area like this.

Doyoung pulled Ten near him and wrapped his right arm on Ten's shoulders, "I know you and Sicheng's going to make it big, you guys happen to be the only two dancers approved by Lia Kim herself, you're training under Eunhyuk hyung's supervision aka one of the best choreographers and your sessions with Lia would mean you'd be able to be with other great dancers such us Lee Gikwang and Lee Taemin."

Ten smiled at him and scrunched up his cheeks, "Yeah but the consequences of it are one, dancing and dancing until our legs and whole body would melt into jello, two, you cannot make ANY mistakes or else we'd kiss Lia's lessons goodbye." 

“How long are you and Sicheng’s going to be under her supervision tho?”

“3 months I suppose? After that if she thinks we’re really qualified, she’d either sign us a contract on her company which is already a big deal Doyoung.” Ten huffed a sigh and removed his hands on Ten’s shoulder because the Thai boy winced in pain because of too much exhaustion from their training.

Minutes have passed of them walking and they finally reach their designated seats, Doyoung estimated that there will be 250 vvip seats for today’s dry run rehearsals and he just can’t wrap his head around the fact that they are one of them.

“Imagine how bloody the ticket selling is for the vvip tickets, you’d get to be on their dry run, a close seat during the concert and and an after party in a bar where you can bump on any celebs?” Taeil gushed that made Jungwoo shrieked out of excitement that made Taeil laugh.

“We’re very blessed to know Hongseok hyung you guys, free tickets?” Hansol replied then giving Hongseok a flying kiss when he happens to see the elder rummaging backstage.

Sicheng turned his head unto the stage before returning his gaze unto his friends, “Boy tomorrow’s going to be lit, the concert, the after party the celebrities.” 

Doyoung just nodded but didn’t say anything, he’s excited for tomorrow to come too, it’s been awhile since he saw fLY perform, the last time was over a year ago for their first Olympics performance when they collaborated with Chris Brown himself, fLY happened to caught his attention during their North American tour. Doyoung’s exhausted, he’s not going to lie, you know thise times when you’re mentally tired and your physical body happens to be affected by it? He then shook his head to remove his drowse and focused himself infront where a staff is currently announcing some rules to be followed before the rehearsals.

“We’ll start the rehearsals in a while, approximately 30 minutes. fLY’s going first, Taeyong-ssi and Yuta-ssi’s unit performances, followed by them and the crew, the crew showcasing their solo performances and special numbers. Ravi-ssi, Hongjoong-ssi and Mingi-ssi —-“ the staff’s voice faided on Doyoung’s ears as his eyes and tiredness betrayed him finally dirfting himself to sleep.

 

/-/

Jaehyun rolled his eyes when he saw Johnny shoving his phone towards him, his picture with Doyoung that created a fuzz on their social media during their last fansign is currently Johnny’s lockscreen because he saw their fans tweeting that its the photo’s ‘5th monthsary’. The American boy is currently laughing at Jaehyun’s reaction while using his water bottle as a mic to interview Jaehyun.

“Hello everybody, welcome to JYTV, here we have a special guest, Jung Jaehyun, Jaehyun please say hi to everybody.” Johnny’s goofy self asked, pretending as if they are doing an interview. Jaehyun wants to ignore him but knowing Johnny? he can’t shut up unless you give him the attention he needs so he decided to join his hyung’s parade of silliness.

Jaehyun forced his smile to come out that made Johnny snort but he decides to jump in later, “Hello everybody, my name is Jung Jaehyun, I feel so honored to be the special guest for JYTV.” 

“So it’s the 5th anniversary special of our good friends, fLY, Taeyong and Yuta. It’s not today but tomorrow is their anniversary but we’re invited to perform as guests for this special event for fLY so we went here at Busan and we’re currently waiting for our turn to rehearse for tomorrow and as I’m currently scrolling through my twitter timeline, I saw Jaehyun and Doyoung’s legendary photo and its the picture’s 5th monthsary so the good hyung I am, I made it my locksckreen to celebrate it.” Johnny then clapped his hands by himself, amused by his own comment, not even batting an eye into Jaehyun’s direction as he continued to speak.

“So Jaehyun-ssi, what are your thoughts about it?”

Jaehyun took a deep breathe, his smile is starting to form, Jaehyun can’t deny the fact that that picture of him and Doyoung made a HUGE fuzz online. If he’s not surrounded by other staffs he can actually admit infront of Johnny and his JYTV that that was also the time he confirmed he actually has a crush on Doyoung.

“Yes, you can see how me and Doyoung became close after how many fansigns.” Jaehyun replied, composing himself not to say anything more he’s going to regret in a few seconds.

“That’s it?” Johnny asked in dismay, Jaehyun’s about to protest that Johnny’s talking so much when their manager, Minki opened the room on their waiting room after running some errands and telling them that it’s their turn to rehearse already.

“Also, there’s a suprise waiting for you in the audience but compose yourself.” Minki winked before closing their room. The two looked at each other in confusion when Johnny spoke, “Oh my goodness is my mom here?” 

Jaehyun then laughed before asking him a realistic question, “Hyung, we’re not the ones performing, stop overreacting.” 

The elder then pouted and shrugged, “Maybe there’s a clown in the audience, you’ll never know Jae, the fans love pulling on tricks.”

The two then started preparing their in ears and checked themselves infront of the mirror for the last time before going out of the room and unto the stage. Jaehyun’s eyes then wandered, taking in the huge venue where the only seats occupied right now are the ones infront, estimating a hundred to two hundred people are watching the rehearsals and paid a massive amount for the ticket to experience the whole package for fLY’s 5th anniversary.

He then heard someone from below shout Johnny’s name in a weird accent and waving NightNight’s lightstick, Johhny was bewildered and Jaehyun’s in shock to see their lightstick from below, their reactions earning a laugh from the audience. Johnny then replied, using his mic for the audience to hear while Jaehyun still couldn’t comprehend and his hand is still over his mouth.

“What is this? You even brought your lightstick?” Johnny asked while laughing and he’s moving forward to have a closer glimpse on who it is. Jaehyun then followed him from behind and a staff trailing on him to fix his mic.

When Johnny came closer, he looks shocked and perplexed to see his Thai fanboy shamelessly waving his lightstick and banner while standing up, he’s on the 2nd row and he was quite easy to spot, for Johnny actually. Jaehyun suddenly got nervous when he saw the familiar face of Ten and his eyes immediately scanned the people next to him before his eyes landed to Doyoung who’s covering his face from embarassment, it’s not just him but some other people who Jaehyun thinks are their friends are covering their faces out of shame. 

Johnny then laughed before saying something again, “Oh you’re here! Hello! It’s been awhile.” the American boy then waved his hand and Ten returned the action and waving his banner once again, Jaehyun doesn’t want to look like a snob so he also greeted the audience and sneaking glance on Doyoung’s direction as well.

He then sees Doyoung yawning with a smile on his face, ‘How is this even possible, I thought I got over you but you’re here and I still feel this fluttery feelings’ Jaehyun thought to himself but he quickly shook the idea on his head not wanting his personal feelings to come out.

“We’d be rehearsing, please enjoy our performance.” Jaehyun finally said when one of the directors actioned him to finish his ment already. He quickly went to his spot and started rehearsing, half of the rehearsals is him actually rehearsing, oh wait a quarter of it since most of the time he’d catch himself looking at Doyoung’s direction and he just hoped that Doyoung didn’t notice anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, so much love, 爱。


	10. simon says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s nothing big, he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for an hour I think, I’m sorry for the slow update and slow paced time direction of this series, I don’t feel like skipping their interactions from months apart, I’ll try to upload more because in less than a month my summer is ending and it’s back to school again so.

“Jaehyun-ah, I’ll tell the baristas tomorrow not to give you drinks tomorrow. I don’t want Johnny hyung calling us that you’re chugging drinks and crying during your promotion final day promotion event.” Yuta mentioned, his face glistening with sweat as he talks to Jaehyun’s direction. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and punched Johnny on the stomach before answering, “Yeah yeah whatever hyung, besides I’m fine.”

Johnny made a sound of disgust upon hearing Jaehyunks remark, “Fine? Yeah you’re pretty fine because you weren expecting to see him again today at Yuta and Taeyong’s soundcheck rehearsal and you’re looking at him the entire time .” Taeyong’s eyes the widened and shrieked a high pitched “Yeah?!?” and Yuta gave Johnny a highfive and dabbed.

“Woah Jaehyun-ah really? Who is he? What’s his name? What row is he?” Taeyong asked in an instant, Johnny’s about to open his mouth to answer Taeyong’s questions but Jaehyun cut him off knowing that Johnny might say a little too much.

“His name is Doyoung, he’s seated on the 2nd row during your rehearsals awhile ago, he’s a fan of us for almost 2 years and he usually attends our fansigns, that’s it.” Jaehyun answered, Taeyong then broke into small giggles and continued to hit Jaehyun’s arms, “Our baby brother is inlove~”

Jaehyun then immediately shove Taeyong out of him while defending himself, “No, I am not inlove with him, okay I admit I have a tiny crush on him alright? It’s my first time to admit it to myself awhile ago either.” Then a series of “boom boom boom!” “ayooo!” “oh, that’s what I’m talking about” erupted from the 3 boys that made their managers glare at their direction but Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong didn’t care and continued to tease Jaehyun who hid his face on hand because this is the exact reason why he doesn’t want to tell his friends about his crush on Doyoung.

“So what’s the plan now Jaehyun?” Yuta asked while wiggling his brows in anticipation, Jaehyun just sighed and shrugged, “It’s just a crush hyung, nothing big maybe my feelings would go away after some time.” 

“What do you mean ‘nothing big’ Jae you never have a crush after you went back home here in Korea which was also our first meeting together that was like 5 years ago?” Taeyong protested and folded his arms in disappoinment, the 4 boys continued to talk about Jaehyun and his ‘tiny crush’ for about 10 minutes when Yuta and Taeyong dismissed themselves to run some practices for their anniversary tomorrow, they waved goodbyes and goodnights to each other before Jaehyun and Johnny scooped all of their personal belongings and head straight into the parking lot with their manager in tow.

“Hyung you immediately recognized Ten and Doyoung awhile ago, you said your eyesight is not good.” Johnny then lifted his brows to Minki’s direction questioning him.

“You’re not the only person who uses contact lenses Johnny.” Minki muttered that made Johnny mutter a small “Ahhh” to himself that made Minki chuckle. The three of them are heading back into their hotel which is a 15 minute drive, Minki then started telling the two boys their schedule tomorrow, “You guys should sleep early tonight, concert’s going to start at 7 pm, the two of you are going to perform after Mingi-ssi and Hongjoong-ssi and it’s going to end by 10:30 pm, the afterparty event is like a 5 minute drive from the concert venue, I checked on it awhile ago when Dongho hyung asked me to join him.”

“You and Dongho hyung went out?” Johnny asked, his cheeks growing wider and Jaehyun sensed that he is throwing a bait on Minki’s direction, Jaehyun then started to grin but he hides it for awhile and when Minki replied with a “Yes we did.” the two of them started clapping and shouting and teasing like damn kids.

“Go get it hyung.” Jaehyun winked at Minki when he looked into the mirror and saw the two boys teaming up on him. Minki that uttered a sigh and cursed when he realized that he threw himself into Johnny’s bait and Johnny cannot stop laughing, “If I’m not driving right now I might throw my bag into your direction Johnny Seo.”

Johnny didn’t reply as he cannot compose himself and stop laughing, Jaehyun then pat Minki’s shoulders and added, “Hyung, it’s fine to have a crush just accept that you’re into Dongho hyung.” Johnny’s senses them became alert when he coughed, “Says the guy who turned a blind eye and accept that he has a crush on Doyoung all along.” Jaehyun then glared at Johnny’s direction and Minki turned his annoyance into a smirk thankful that the topic is now on Jaehyun.

After a few minutes of bickering with each other, they finally arrived at their hotel, Jaehyun and Johnny went and bought some coffee down the first floor where a small cafe is located when Jaehyun saw a familiar figure sitting next to a table of two. Johnny’s so caught up at doing his solo Instagram live and didn’t even bother looking anywhere except for the menu and to his phone, Jaehyun wants to treat Doyoung a drink for him and Ten as a small sign of gratitude for their support during their rehearsals when he saw the head venue manager walking to Doyoung’ direction with two coffees and desserts on his hand. 

Jaehyun felt a pang on his chest when he saw Doyoung’s eyes lit up at the sight of the head venue manager walking towards him, the two then exited the cafe and went straight into the hotel venue that made Jaehyun question himself, “Are we staying in the same hotel as Doyoung and his friends or is Doyoung here because he and the head venue manager are dating?” Jaehyun’s mind is running 170 kilometers per hour but he’s pretty sure that his feelings for Doyoung is essentially far from a nothing big feelings for Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before copy pasting the 10th chapter from my notes to here, I saw the news of Samuel’s father passing away, my deepest prayers go for him and his family. 爱.


	11. doyoung time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you’re at a concert, twerk, oh wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update because we didn’t have electricity plus try watching untamed, a chinese drama with subtle hints of gayness in a historical type of fiction. started watching it because my man yibo’s there but you’d get hooked on the story flow i promise + my pdx boys’ final line up was announced last night and i was so stressed up until now anyways please support x1 woop.

“The lights are so bright on this side!” Jungwoo shouted in the midst of the loud music played on the coliseum’s speakers and among the noisy crowds blending in. One hour has passed from from fLY’s concert and all of the boys’ adrenaline is loudly pulsating on their veins. Taeil is now screaming the lyrics of Hongjoong and Mingi’s latest title track, Hansol went to the bathroom for abit because he drank 2 bubble teas before entering the venue. Ten is showing off his twerking skills infront of Sicheng while the Chinese boy is shoving Ten’s butt away from his and Doyoung is currently taking a picture and sending it to Mark because he is a big fan of the two.

When Hongjoong and Mingi wrapped up their performance and NightNight’s going in next, Doyoung feels excited, his phone’s camera is already to take videos, he’s way too grateful again to Hongseok because he doesn’t need to use his dslr camera because the stage is literally only 4 feet away from them and they are near the barrier. Ten even joked about climbing into the fence to join fLY’s dance but the bodyguard immediately told him to back off and that they are going to report him into the higher management but of course, Ten being Ten, he just laughed and gave the bodyguard a wink which to no avail ease the stoic face of the man.

NightNight is currently performing What’s Wrong and followed by Empire State, hearing Jaehyun and Johnny singing live again makes Doyoung feel guilty of not attending their last fansign, his camera is focused on Jaehyun because he knows for Johnny’s shots its already Ten’s responsibility to shoot it. Both of the two wore a white blue button top and 3 buttons are not buttoned properly, courtesy of Mr. Johnny Seo and tucked under a black pair of skinny jeans and a Gucci belt, Jaehyun’s color scheme is the same but he’s wearing a white shirt and blue coat underneath that just made them blend in perfectly on their background setting.

When Doyoung scanned the crowd he saw the vivid color of NightNight’s lightstick being waved by people that made him happy because NightNight would know that there are also people on the venue that knows them. When Jaehyun introduced that they they are going to cover Ikon’s Love Scenario, the whole crowd went mad and started jamming once Johnny’s fingers are playing it on the keys of his piano and Jaehyun is strumming it on his guitar. Jaehyun looks extremely happy scanning the crowd while singing Love Scenario and Doyoung forgot the fact that he is recording when Hansol came and adjusted the camera angle for him. Doyoung just shouted a thank you back because he knows that the elder boy is not going to near it if he’s going to say it softly.

After finishing their song performances, NightNight were asked by the mc questions about Taeyong and Yuta and Jaehyun revealed that he and Yuta fought because he once ordered kimbap for Yuta when Yuta is currently craving egg roll at that time, the crowd bursted into laughter when Johnny also revealed that Taeyong was drunk and started cradling a stranger’s baby at a restaurant over a year ago, Taeyong then replied backstage with a “Yah!” that made Johnny feel so offended because that’s an informal way to speak to someone who’s older than you. 

The mc now introduced fLY and starting off with a duet performances of both Yuta and Taeyong, Sicheng is currently screaming his heart out and squealing like a teenager when the two started dancinv, Doyoung took the opportunity to record Sicheng being so so hyper in a concert, Sicheng didn’t notice it for a whole minute and showed Doyoung an angry but cute face when he caught him but he didn’t asked Doyoung to stop recording.

Even if Doyoung doesn’t know how to dance, he found himself fanboying over fLY because everytime he’d visit Sicheng’s dorm, fLY’s performances are always on screen and he once watched fLY’s shows on youtube for a whole week last year.

He let himself be indulge in fLY’s performances and pushed Ten so hard when the two started dancing to Pony.

/-/

“I feel dizzy, I can’t. We also need to go to the after event let’s get some booze.” Hansol said as he is rumbling on his bag to show his proof of ticket to enter the bar.

“Hyung you don’t need the paper, they can scan the qr code on the wrist bracelets they gave us yesterday.” Taeil said that made Hansol nod of response. Ten is currently fixing his disheveled shirt and fumbling on his phone while they are walking through the venue when he stopped and put his hand over his mouth, his eyes widened in shock.

Doyoung didn’t say anything but instead grabbed Ten’s phone and he is updating what happened during the concert into his Twitter fanaccount but when he moved unto his notification he saw someone took a video of him twerking on Hongjoong and Mingi’s rap performance that made Doyoung burst into hysteric laughter.

Jungwoo, Taeil, Sicheng and Hansol came over to see what’s happening and the 4 of them immediately joined Doyoung laughing.

“Oh my goodness Ten hyung, don’t forget me when you’re famous, look this was posted over an hour ago and it already has two thousand likes and three thousand retweets I can’t.” Jungwoo added in between his laughs and Hansol plopped down on the concrete from laughing. Ten’s face looks as he saw a horror movie but 10x more and he started sobbing without tears, “Am I a meme now guys, I don’t want to be a meme.” 

And Ten continued to burst into dry tears as they try to compose themselves before and entering the venue where most of the vip holders are currently in. To Doyoung’s surprise the bar is really pretty and his type, an aesthetic 80s like vibe but semi modernized. And of course, Hansol is currently asking Jungwoo to take pictures of him for his new profile on Instagram.

Doyoung scanned the crowd in search of familiar faces as the staff continues to remind the people not to always crowd on the celebrities and treat them as fairly, a photobooth is also set up near the exit, goods would be distributed once the party would end and strictly, no PDA and other malicous actions are not also allowed that made Hansol chuckle and repeated it infront of Ten that made Ten roll his eyes.

Doyoung rarely enjoys drinking but he deserves to enjoy himself and seize up all the opportunity from the benefits of being a vip holder so you can say that this night is going to be one of a memorable party for Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry the afterparty event is so long to be published but it’s going to be on the next chapter update, i want it to be * because its going to play a huge * on where the flow is going, lmao so easy to guess anyways, thank you for reading, so much love, 爱·


	12. for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun really really wants to make it work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo whats up im sorry for thr lack of update im busy crying over the untamed series, please watch it you’ll get hooked to it thus speaking of the untamed, im currently writing a one shot of Wangji and Wuxian because im too soft for them and its my first canon compliant anyways please enjoy the update and i cant believe i have over 6k hits like im so honored and thank you for the 300 plus kudos again❣️

“Jaehyun go, he’s literally just right there.” Johnny said and pointing out Doyoung’s direction, Jaehyun quickly flicked Johnny’s hand and mumbled, “Pointing at people is not good,” before leaning back against the bar stool drinking a shot of soju. Johnny and Jaehyun immediately sat sown at the station one bar stool which is the nearest into the dance floor because they knew that there might be some fierce dance battles that might happen anytime sooner.

Jaehyun’s mind went fuzzy went he spotted Doyoung from across his direction approximately 5 meters away and he’s drinking wine on his right hand meanwhile his left hand is pushed back against the sofa posing like a guy trying to get some hook ups for the night with his white striped shirt that exposes his milky white chest and collar bones tempted to have some markin- no Jaehyun shook his head and gulped down another shot of his drink. He still hears Johnny nagging at him to go and make a conversation with Doyoung, “Eh? You chickened out when I dared you to dance with Ten awhile ago, we’re even hyung,” Jaehyun replied without even detaching his eye direction from Doyoung. 

Johnny then sighed before replying, “So this is why we can’t have our significant other, we’re too busy overthinking about possible situations that might happen instead of focusing on only one and that is to have confidence and literally just walk straight to them,” Johnny just shrugged after finishing his sentence, his dismayed look turning into a bright one when he saw their manager hyung drinking with Dongho at a secluded spot near the hallways, Jaehyun also turned back his head to look at what made Johnny be delightful, “I’ve always thought that Minki hyung and Dongho hyung look cute together,” Jaehyun said in such a warm tone upon seeing their manager looking smily and giggly infront of Dongho.

“When will I ever.” Johnny heaved out a sigh again before dismissing himself to go to the bathroom leaving Jaehyun alone and sucking in the loud disco music being played, Jaehyun’s blood then went ignited when he saw a familiar figure walking towards Doyoung’s direction and saying something that Jaehyun can’t quite reshuffle, after Doyoung has heard the said man’s explanation, he then pouted that made Jaehyun’s heart flutter in cuteness but quickly placed with jealousy when the guy placed his arm on Doyoung’s waist as he introduces him into his probably workmates which are some of the high positioned staffs, Jaehyun was expecting Doyoung to be shy on having a guy’s hand on his waist but he didn’t seem to mind and that really made Jaehyun roll his eyes but he can’t look away from the scene. 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows quirked when Hongseok suddenly waved goodbye leaving Doyoung with his crew, it seems like he’s apologizing for leaving too early but Doyoung just nodded and went back to drinking his wine when the guy already disappeared and he saw Ten on Doyoung’s left side slapping his arm. Jaehyun can’t take it he needs answers on who that guy is on Doyoung’s life, then he started to make up his mind, “I’m talking to him,” Jaehyun muttered on his breath, he didn’t realized that Johnny already came back with Yuta and Taeyong in tow and Yuta choked on his drink meanwhile Johnny’s mouth opened wide and Taeyong’s clapping his hand like a damn seal.

“Ok now go Jae, man up, that’s the spirit.” Johnny then pushed him while laughing and shoving him more drinks, Yuta got back on his normal state and now he’s smiling and grinning. Taeyong got all giggly and Jaehyun knows why because he’s eyes are droppy signalling that he’s now quite drunk. Johnny then massaged Jaehyun’s shoulders as if he’s going into a battle and Jaehyun just thanks the booze for increasing his confidence, he checked his reflection on the mirror beside the stool and now there’s no turning back.

“I’m going, stop looking at me, don’t scream, don’t ruin the moment, go on having fun inshort don’t bother me.” Jaehyun warned them and the 3 of them nodded but Johnny winked that made Jaehyun sigh and now he’s going for it, he started walking towards Doyoung’s direction, he’s avoids several bodies that are dancing their way even out of the dance floor and now he’s getting closer, Jaehyun thanked the dim lights again because he knows he is blushing from his ear and to his cheeks but he wants answers, sure answers to make up his mind to still pursue Doyoung or to retreat.

He finally spotted him alone and shaking his wine on his hand, Doyoung’s eyes wandered among the crowds not noticing his presence as Jaehyun sneakily sat beside him, when Doyoung lifted his head up and turned towards the stranger who just sat beside him, Jaehyun felt like it was suddenly in slow motion, the way Doyoung’s eyelashes flutter and his big doe eyes twinkle of curiosity but then immediately turned into a surprise and Jaehyun just melts on the spot upon seeing Doyoung.

“Oh, Jaehyun, it’s you, hello?” Doyoung asked instead of saying it like a statement, Jaehyun just chuckled before Jaehyun bowed and saying hello to him. Doyoung then relaxed and leaned back on the sofa seat and closing his eyes, his action made even more of his chest exposed and necklace dangle, “Tired?” Jaehyun asked and still looking at Doyoung’s face sensing that something’s different om Doyoung, Doyoung then opened his eyes and looked at Jaehyun in the eyes before smiling and nodding, “Yeah, you’re performance was great by the way, I missed seeing you on stage.”

“Yeah me too, Doyoung can I ask why weren’t you there during our last fansign?”

Doyoung heaved out a sigh before replying, “Sorry about that, school duties, can’t sneak out.” Jaehyun only nodded before realizing that Doyoung is drunk, “Is that your first glass?”

Doyoung giggled before answering, Jaehyun knows that he IS drunk judging from his eyes being droppy but it’s still nice to ask because who knows what Doyoung just intaked, “It’s my 4th glass Jae.”

“You can’t handle your alcohol well right?”

“Nah, treating myself because my hectic school schedules are done.” Doyoung burped and his eyes widened before saying, “I’m sorry woops my bad.” Jaehyun just looks at Doyoung intently, fascinated at a side of Doyoung he’s never seen, Doyoung pouted before placing his wine on the table, Ten suddenly came out of nowhere, his sweat glistening over his forehead as he wipes it with the tissue from the table, “Oh hey Jaehyun! Nice to see you!” 

“Nice to see you too, dance showdown already started?” Jaehyun asked, Ten laughed before nodding, “I was dancing with Taeyong awhile ago, man that’s sick I cannot even imagine that I would be able to dance with him, my friend Sicheng danced a sexy dance with Yuta aka his bias, he’s blushing so much,” Ten rumbled and Jaehyun just nodded, Doyoung then leaned on Doyoung’s small frame amd Ten rolled his eyes, “Oh Doyoung’s drunk, be careful, when he’s drunk he becomes a highschool girl all giggly and sappy, I need to go please have fun with Doyoung’s presence, Bye Jaehyun!” Ten immediately dismissed himself not even waiting for Jaehyun’s answer. 

As Jaehyun’s about to open his mouth Doyoung sucked in a deep breathe and his face turned into a disgust upon sucking in the smell of alcohol and sweat, “You wanna get out of here?” Doyoung asked and who is Jaehyun to say no towards the first request Doyoung has ever made, “Sure,” Jaehyun replied and he feels his hand being tugged by Doyoung as they find their way on the exit, Doyoung’s eyes feels so soft on Jaehyun’s skin and he feels like he’s on a dream but he sees Johnny waving at him and winking by the stool and his manager hyung is only nodding in response and making a call sign on his hand, Jaehyun just nodded before letting himself loose on Doyoung’s sight.

The bodyguard scanned their wrists and the two found themselves wrapped in the cold fresh air of the night, Doyoung looks majestic with the spotlight outside and Jaehyun suddenly cannot breathe as if he cannot believe that Doyoung, the man he’s been quite intoxicated with is now humming and slow dancing alone as he looks at Jaehyun with droppy eyes, “Oh my goodness Jae you look so hot.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened so much that made Doyoung laugh, “You look so cute, I missed you.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do, the way Doyoung says it is that as if they know each other for so long and Jaehyun made up his mind, he’s going to make it work, “Yeah me too, I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll update more before school’s gunna start im sorry anyways the reason why minki and dongho are here is that it reminded me of their teamwork test weekly idol when dongho was carrying minki and thats just h worded and dongho looked like a d worded during that episode im sorry hes just


	13. you’ve got a friend in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update, school already started and mdzs/the untamed/cql consumed me whole + this is a very very very short update

Doyoung’s actually sober and he knows what he’s doing, he also knows the fact that Jaehyun is currently sitted beside him, his face looking up and admiring the glowing starts that twinkles so lightly. Doyoung suddenly cannot breathe as he sees Jaehyun’s beauty upclose, he knows the man is beautiful but seeing him way too close under the radiance of the streetlight Doyoung feels warm and he can’t stop himself from smiling.

Jaehyun then notices Doyoung’s smile, his own lips curved into a grin as he moves closer to Doyoung’s direction, “What’s up with that smile?” Doyoung then let out a small laugh before answering, “Nothing much, I just can’t believe that we’re hanging out, me hanging out with THE Jung Jaehyun come on.”

“You talk as if I’m such a high end celebrity, Doyoung I’m a person too and its normal for me to want some new friends,” Jaehyun’s words slipped casually that stunned Doyoung before he ended up chuckling as if he just cannot comprehend what Jaehyun had said, “You want me as a friend?”

“I do, but do YOU want me to be your friend Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and his tone slightly differs as he throws that question back into Doyoung, Doyoung didn’t waste any time to even think before answering back to Jaehyun, “Of course Jae, who would’ve not want to be friends with you, you’re uh cool I guess?”

Jaehyun laughed and tilted his head, his baritone voice echoing into the coldness of the night as the two continues to converse in a small park near the bar, sotting on the green grass and casually talking to each other and Doyoung swears he can just melt on the spot, “Thanks... I guess?” Jaehyun replied that made the two of them laugh.

Doyoung cannot actually believe it, the two of them are casually hanging out in the middle of the night instead of going back into the bar to seize the vvip ticket Hongseok has given him but he’d rather miss it just to spend some time with Jaehyun and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jaehyun spoke.

“Doyoung, may I ask a question, what really are we?” Jaehyun’s question made Doyoung feel some sort of emotions but really, he’s actually wondering about that too like what really are they for the past 2 years, merely fansites? but how about their conversations? are they now considered friends?

“I don’t know to be honest, I’m your fan, a fansite of you but because of our conversations might as well consider ourselves friends since somehow you know me, I know you, it’s complicated,” Doyoung muttered and took a deep breath, Jaehyun pursed his lips reconsidering the question he just asked, “Can I have your number?”

“What?” Doyoung blurted out, his face scrunched up in all areas as he tries to process what Jaehyun has said, “I said, can I please have your number?” Jaehyun repeated, his words pouncing on Doyoung’s hearing as he process the question once again, “Why? For what?”

“We’re not going to see each other because the promotion just ended and what does friends need to develop? communication right? so can I please have your number so we can keep in touch, my new friend,” Jaehyun smirked and Doyoung can’t tell if what’s happening now is real or just a plain dream where Ten is going to slap his butt for overly dreaming but this is real and it’s happening and Doyoung wants non other to be what Jaehyun wants them to be.

Doyoung typed his phone number on Jaehyun at the same time Jaehyun’s manager came shouting Jaehyun’s name to come back inside, Jaehyun then took Doyoung’s hand on his before Doyoung said something but is unknown to what or whom is he talking to.

“A new friend it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t wanna make promised but i will try my best to write the next chapters since its been 6 months since i first started writing this one and we’re still not yet done due to my lack of inspirations, motivations and time management and i am deeply sorry about all of that but i’ll promise that the next chapters would be worth it to wait


	14. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please use your brain Doyoung.  
> -love, your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah here's another chap?? after 5 days like wow

"Jaehyun became my friend," Doyoung finally dropped the bomb to his friends as they are now eating brunch exactly 13 hours after the after party has ended.

Jungwoo's chopsticks then fell out of his hand, Hansol choked on his iced latte, Taeil's jaw dropped, Sicheng's still in the comfort room and both Kun and Ten slapped Doyoung over his body that made Doyoung yelp in pain, "Stop dreaming you idiot, he disappeared yesterday," Kun mentioned before settling down peacefully on his sit.

Doyoung then feels his skin sting from the slaps he got and rubs them carefully before replying back to them, "That's the point, he was with me!"

Hansol choked even further meanwhile Taeil is trying his best to shield his food away from unnecessary fluids that Hansol is spitting, "He was what?" Sicheng piped in, his voice loud upon hearing the news.

"Nah-uh I saw you sitting on the couch yesterday, it's impossible that you're with him," Ten denied pettily murdering his food with a fork before bringing it to his mouth.

"Damn who hurt you? You're so bitter today?" Doyoung replied that made Ten drop everything he's holding and turning into a sassy mode, "I saw Johnny dancing with someone else that isn't me yesterday, I know that he's not technically mine because that's impossible but still of course I have feelings duh? You guys know what I mean? I don't have the right but I still oh my goodness where's my water?" Ten ranted losing himself some breathe as he stops to drink water before continuing,

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday hyung?" Jungwoo asked curiously, turning half his attention to Doyoung but the other half is busily munching his jiggae, "You guys are tired and drunk and will forget what I'm saying or make fun of me endlessly so nope telling it to you guys last night is not worth it."

After Doyoung's statement, their table went silent as all of them became too indulge on eating their food as their stomachs are all grumbling in hunger but Sicheng spoke breaking the silence,

"Hyung what's your plan now?"

Doyoung's eyebrows furrowed before the realization sunk on him, he swallows his food before replying, "I don't know, I'll just go with the flow I guess?"

"Hyung really, isn't it obvious?" Sicheng pettily asked and Ten just rolled his eyes out of frustration.

Before Doyoung can even conclude their point, Hansol clapped his hand and exclaimed, "Jaehyun likes you!"

And Doyoung choked on his rice, his eyes busy searching for a liquid drink and it landed on Hansol's drink, Hansol attempted to hide his drink but Doyoung swatted his arm and proceeded to gulp it.

After Doyoung's now ready to talk he noisily ranted, "That's ridiculous, I'm just his fan and I just happen to be privileged to be able to go to his fanmeetings and his concerts and its just this year when I wasn't really active on going to thei fansigns because I'm busy and we just happen to meet and have a casual conversation last night and he asked my num--"

"HE WHAT?!?" the other boys screamed in unison cutting off Doyoung who's speaking, "He even ASKED for your number?? And you didn't tell us earlier?" Taeil exclaimed flinging his hand unto his head.

Doyoung just nodded as he pouts, "He asked for my number before we part wAYS OH MY GOODNESS IS JAEHYUN TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME?!?"

Jungwoo heaved out a sigh before replying, "Finally, FINALLY hyung you made use of your brain, he surely does like you!"

Doyoung feels like the time stopped as he slowly process what really is happening but why? how? Doyoung doesn't feel qualified to be 'that'.

"Me? Why? How? Like he's Jaehyun and I'm, just me?"

Kun flicked Doyoung's head before replying to Doyoung, "What do you mean 'you're just you' like hello? our editor in chief with high honors who also excel in archery, the person who can still sing and dance despite his busy schedule? Who lives the juniors as much as I love them and the universal friend of Korea University, the soon to be doctor?"

Doyoung feels flattered as me scoots closer to Kun to give him a kiss on the cheek that made the Chinese boy yelp in disgust, "Ew! Are you still drunk?"

"Maybe, Maybe not but I feel flattered, thank you Kun, I love you."

As all of them calm down, Doyoung's phone vibrated on his pocket and a notifcation from an unknown number showed up with a small message,

_'Hey Doyoung, I'm just making sure that I got your number, please reply if its you, Jaehyun."_

Doyoung's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth trying to muffle out a scream as he shows his phone to his friends and upon showing his phone to them all of them screamed of happiness and the owner gave them a glance that made Doyoung quickly apologize.

"Oh my goodness, it's really real. It really is real."

Ten kept on shaking Doyoung and he's trying not to scream as he hurriedly snatch Doyoung's phone and taking the matter on his hand, Hansol, Kun, Taeil, Sicheng and Jungwoo got up on their seat and crowded on Doyoung and Ten's seat, their eyes fixated on Doyoung's phone screen.

"Hello Jaehyun, this is Doyoung you look so hot with your button open yester---" and before Ten can even finish typing, Doyoung quickly snatched his phone away from Ten to avoid anymore troubles, "He's talking to me Ten and not you. I should be the one texting."

Doyoung took a deep breathe as he feels his heart go warm and the butterflies on his stomach go wild, his heartbeat is thumping so fast and his fingers are shaking as he types a reply.

' _You got my number right :) It's me, Doyoung.'_

And Doyoung knows that if this is really happening to him and Jaehyun, he surely knows that this isn't going to be easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully im gunna post chapter 15 by this week since were not that busy academically


	15. rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules oh rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took 3 weeks and I’m planning to end this one sooner because this has been up for 7 months and please the patience that you guys have with this and keeping uo with me thank you so so much I really appreciate it.

“Jaehyun please stop texting we’re going to be late for the meeting besides you just told me that Doyoung is handling their school event for their foundation day today he’s busy.” Johnny nagged at Jaehyun as the younger boy is still on his boxers without any plans on getting on his outfit.

 

“Yeah Yeah hyung wait.” Jaehyun replied and eventually placed his phone on the desk and grabbed his clothes to wear. The two are getting ready to meet the company because they are planning to talk about their comeback 3 months from now.

 

It took Jaehyun a whole 10 minutes to put on his clothes and style his hair as they rushes down to meet Minki on the hallway. “What are you guys up to? I’ve been waiting here for almost 20 minutes, I told you the call time is 10 am there and its already 9:08,” Minki stressed out as they make their way on to the elevator and down to the basement where the car is parked.

 

Johnny heaved out a sigh before replying, “Hyung it’s not me, It’s Jaehyun who can’t keep himself up from texting Doyoung even tho Doyoung is busy handling their foundation day today.”

 

Minki’s eyes then landed on Jaehyun as he tries not to smack Jaehyun upside down, “First of all Jaehyun it’s the ceo we’re meeting and you still have the guts to lazy out, second Doyoung is busy don’t try to distract him from doing his responsibilities as the school president, third you’re fly is open.”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as his fingers immediately fly on zipping his pants properly as Johnny just laughed while Jaehyun hits him for not telling him that his fly is open.

 

They arrived at the company 20 minutes early as Johnny and Jaehyun lace around the meeting hall waiting for the other staffs to arrive. Jaehyun’s fidgety when Doyoung took quite awhile to reply to him and when the meeting is finally starting, Jaehyun received a reply from Doyoung saying,

 

_“Hey Jae, I need to go run some more errands and I might not be able to reply quick. Focus more on you meeting :)”_

 

And Jaehyun pouted replying a before pocketing his phone and immersed himself upon the thought of their comeback.

 

_“Will do, take care Doyoung.”_

 

4 hours have passed and their title track is already confirmed titled “Buttercup” which is a modern love song that has a cute and eerie vibe that caught Jaehyun and Johnny’s ears among the list of other demo songs and it’s definitely a style suited for the month of love.

 

The meeting ended with a series of smiles and approvals coming from both NightNight and the company as they are trying to fix another schedule for them to meet again.

 

Jaehyun’s waiting for any of Doyoung’s reply if they could meet again tonight because Jaehyun has finally made up his mind to officially court Doyoung to be his boyfriend after 2 months of talking and secretly meeting up and the idea of it is making Jaehyun’s head dizzy and his heart pump fast because it truly is happening.

 

It didn’t took sometime until Doyoung replied that Jaehyun can go to their dorm tonight since Ten is sleeping over at Sicheng so they can practice more for their performance the next day. Jaehyun asked for permission to Minki to go to Doyoung’s place and after a series of nagging about trying to keep it low and not be so oblivious and not to get caught Jaehyun is immediately running down the basement with his keys in tow as he drives into Doyoung’s place.

 

He parked his car at the back of the building which is lowkey secluded in public as he grabs a facemask and a buckey hat as he makes his way unto the elevator excited to see Doyoung again.

 

He reached Doyoung’s door and pushed the door bell and after pushing it twice, the door is finally being opened by a tired Doyoung with dark bags under his eyes as his sweater is hanging low on his shoulders exposing some skin that made Jaehyun blink twice before saying something.

 

“Hi Doyoung,” Jaehyun beamed at the older guy and Doyoung cleared his throat before replying, “Hello Jaehyun,” with a raspy tone that made Jaehyun worried.

 

“What’s wrong with you’re voice? Have you been shouting?” Jaehyun asked in a soft voice as he moves inside the room and shuts the door close worried that other people might see them together in public.

 

Doyoung chuckled before turning his back unto Jaehyun to grab a glass of warm water, “I’ve been nagging at all of them because we weren’t prepared for the program and performances for day one, some booths aren’t registered and I can’t keep on track on which department are staying here and there and the sports tournaments are a mess because Hansol hyung slept and forgot to organize with Kun and Kun only finished 3/4 of it.”

 

Jaehyun can’t help but to smile on how cute Doyoung his despite his tiredness, he grabbed Doyoung by his hand as they sit comfortably on the sofa, Jaehyun reached out to tuck a strand of hair hanging loosely on Doyoung’s face as he let’s Doyoung lay on his lap.

 

Doyoung wants to argue on how Jaehyun is treating him softly but he can’t help but to feel his bones go jelly and his heart go wild as he lets himself lay on Jaehyun’s lap and Jaehyun’s fingers are making circles on Doyoung’s scalp in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t help but to keep on messaging you awhile ago I just want to talk to you,” Jaehyun can’t help but to rub his neck out of embarrassment because he just wants to talk to Doyoung. Doyoung laughed and Jaehyun swears its the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

 

“I know it’s fine I wanted to talk to you too since for the past week we barely texted each other because I was just so so busy and caught up with school and I am sorry I said that we’ll talk later, Professor Cho nearly took my phone when he saw that I was texting instead of looking at the schedules.”

 

Jaehyun hummed as he continues to stroke Doyoung’s scalp, he thought that this might not be the right time to ask Doyoung because he’s tired and any minute now he might fall asleep. Jaehyun is just looking at Doyoung’s face, his long lashes complimenting his facial features well, nice shaped brows, a pointed nose and cherry red lips Jaehyun is blown away as he hears his own heartbeat.

 

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung murmured silently, opening his right eye to peek out Jaehyun.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you, stay here for the night?”

 

If Jaehyun’s heart was racing 100x faster, bet his heartbeat right now is running under a thousand as he smiles gently at Doyoung, “Anything for you.”

 

“It’s just that I’m scared since Ten isn’t here and I usually invite Jungwoo over for me to have someone around but he says he has a date.” Doyoung pouted and Jaehyun thinks he’s the cutest fluffballap as he didn’t bother stopping himself from pinching Doyoung’s cheeks.

 

“Stop pouting, you’re making me fall for you even more.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said stop pouting, you’re making me fall for you even more.” Jaehyun repeated giving emphasis to each word as he grins when he saw Doyoung turn into a peach color.

 

“Did I just hear that or am I hallucinating because I am tired?” Doyoung muttered to himself or to Jaehyun only Doyoung knows as Jaehyun chuckles.

 

“Come on bunny time to sleep.”

 

“Hmmm fine.”

 

And Doyoung scrambled on his feet and opened the door to his own room and Jaehyun’s eyes travelled from wall to wall as he sinks on his mind that Doyoung, the guy he’s been looking forward to each and every fansign and the same guy whom he accepted that he liked when they were in Busan asked him if he can stay the night at his dorm, on his room.

 

“Let me get some of my extra clothes, sorry my room is a mess. I’m busy scheduling things.” Doyoung excused himself and went unto the other room looking for clothes that can fit Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun lets himself wander on Doyoung’s room from his shelf of albums, fansign tickets, music show tickets, rows and columns of diverse photos and a framed picture of him sitting at the iddle where he’s got icing all over his face while his friends are happily smiling at the camera with icings on their hands and 18 balloons hanging at the back.

 

Ok maybe Jaehyun thought it’s much better to start slowly and go on a pace that will work on the two of them. Jaehyun wants to know Doyoung more because even if they’ve been talking for 2 months Jaehyun feels that it still isn’t enough for him to court Doyoung, he wants to prove himself more to Doyoung that he can be worth it the risk of dating him, even if it just happens to be in private because of ... the agency rules.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do lowkey have a solid plan on the next chapters already and hopefully I’d update the chapters more and more, and I feel like the first half of this is kinda bland but eh thank you so much for your love and support, so much love, 爱。


	16. its inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liking someone is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here’s an update after almost a month i am SO SO sorry. Exams are in a few days and ive been busy for the past month ;(

“Kim Dongyoung, earth to Kim Doyoung.” Kun snapped his fingers infront of Doyoung’s face as a sleepy Doyoung just wavers, his eyes trying to stay open as the clock ticks at 3:53 am.

 

“Hm.” Doyoung responded, shaking off his head as if trying to shake off the tiredness and sleepiness he’s feeling. “Go to sleep Young-ah. We can finish the remaining articles then you can proofread it tomorrow, I mean later since its already morning.” Hansol muttered, his voice soft as he lures Doyoung to sleep.

 

“I can make one more.” Doyoung insisted, he rubbed his eyes as he moves his hand to hold his laptop from falling off his lap. He reached out his phone down the table and messaged Jaehyun.

 

“Have you guys landed yet? Text me if you’re already in Chicago.”

 

Doyoung tapped sent as he let out another yawn. It took him 20 minutes to make another news article as he closes his laptop and settled comfortablyon the sofa letting the other boys continue the work as he slowly dozes off to his dreams, not hearing the notification coming from Jaehyun’s text message.

 

_____

 

“I miss you Doyoung.” Jaehyun pouted as he and Doyoung FaceTime each other. Doyoung rolled his eyes but he can’t help but to feel himself from smiling from ear to ear, “We haven’t seen each other for 2 days stop over reacting Jae.”

 

“But I do miss you, I miss hugging you.”

 

Before Doyoung can reply, Ten finished showering and is currently making his way into Doyoung’s room, “Hey Doyoung can I borrow one of your white belts? I lost mine, oh hi there Jaehyun! How’s Chicago?”

 

“It’s great, weather’s great.” Jaehyun replied, turning his head to the side as he drinks his coffee on his other hand. Ten only showed a smile and waved goodbye as he dives into Doyoung’s closet and grabbed the belt he’s borrowing before busying out the door.

 

Jaehyun took another sip before his brows furrowed, “Wait I saw your text awhile ago and I realized that you sent it at 4 am its 7:30 now in Korea? You stayed up late again?”

 

Doyoung gritted his teeth and looked sideways as he’s guilty from doing it again. “I know its that time of the year again where you’d rush to do projects and review for exams but please take care of yourself too. I can clearly see the bags under your eyes.” Jaehyun said gently and Doyoung wishes Jaehyun’s there with him.

 

“I know and I can’t help it. I also manage the school paper so haha I guess? Im used to it ever since I started writing back when I was in 5th grade.”

 

“Yeah I know but don’t try to carry all the burden.”

 

Doyoung hummed as he finishes his cup of tea. He stood up and fixed the wrinkly part of his shirt with one hand. He grabbed his phone and went out of his room, he sees all the papers scattered from the living room down to the kitchen and he can feel his stress building up again before Jaehyun spoke, “Let’s talk again later? We have a meeting in an hour and I know you’re going to school.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Take care, both you and Johnny hyung.”

 

“We’ll do, goodbye Doyoung. See you later.”

 

“Bye Jae.” And Doyoung’s the first to hang up, moving out in a flash when he heard Ten scream that Hongseok’s picking them up for this day since he’ll run some important papers as their family is also one of the stockholders of Doyoung’s university.

 

“Doyoung! Faster!” Ten shouted as Doyoung hears Ten fumbling around their shoe rack.

 

“Coming!” Doyoung grunted as he took his school bag and laptop with him. It took them 7 minutes to go down to the entrance of their apartment as they spotted a familiar black suv waiting for them.

 

“Hongseok hyung!” Ten greeted, his hands about to open the shotgun when he saw someone familiar sitting there.

 

“What the heck Jungwoo? You’re here?”

 

Doyoung questionably asked as he spots the blonde boy sipping his Starbucks coffee besides Hongseok.

 

“Hello Doyoung hyung, Ten hyung hehe.” Jungwoo basically giggled as the two get into the car.

 

Before Ten’s about to open his mouth to banter on how on earth Kim Jungwoo is basically inside Hongseok’s car without them knowing, Hongseok started driving and opening his mouth, “I dropped by to get you guys and myself some coffee and I was on the same line as Jungwoo so basically I offered a ride.”

 

“Ah.” The two agreed in unison and dived into the Starbucks drinks Hongseok bought for them. “I called Ten awhile ago and I heard that Doyoung’s talking to someone over the phone perhaps?”

 

“Yeah he was calling his boyfriend.” Ten said as if its just the most casual thing to say that made Doyoung choke on his drink.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

 

“Yeah my bad, I mean potential boyfriend oopsie.” Ten replied and sipping on his drink like a diva. Hongseok chuckled as he looks at the rear mirror to see the too.

 

“A potential boyfriend? I see.”

 

“Well no hyung - we’re just friends - and yeah.”

 

“Doyoung you don’t need to explain yourself, liking someone, loving someone is inevitable.” Hongseok’s words echoes on Doyoung’s mind as he’s suddenly reflecting on himself.

 

“ _Wait_ do I actually like Jaehyun already? Well I mean I do like him but is it really like a like like, you mean I like you I want you to be more than my friend?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try updating more and more, we’re nearing 400 kudos im so overwhelemed i wont disappoint yall with the upcoming chapters but i already disappointed most of you by my lack of updates :(


	17. excessive overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no an update after 15 days!1!1!

Doyoung's itching to finally get out of his biology class and go straight into a secluded cafe Jaehyun texted him to go a few hours ago.

The clock is ticking 6:30 pm and only 5 minutes left until his last class is over and Doyoung just can't wait. It's been 2 weeks since he last saw Jaehyun in person. He and Johnny have been going out of the country as though this comeback is also going to be showcased in America making it as their first US debut showcase and Doyoung was so proud and excited when Jaehyun relayed this information to him about a week ago.

After what felt like eternity, Doyoung quickly sprinted out of the door and dropped by the room designated for the school's newspaper team to get his laptop and waved bye towards his friends who's still staying to finish some articles.

"You're going already?" Hansol asked, not even glancing from his laptop to look at Doyoung.

"Yeah, Jae said we'd meet up at a private cafe 15 minutes from here."

"Oh so you're leaving us to suffer while you're going on a date, sad." Ten muttered and pettily grabbed his drink in for a sip.

Doyoung rolled his eyes before answering, "Excuse you? I gave you only 3 articles to write where I still have like 6 waiting for me."

"Yeah yeah fine whatever, have fun, I'm fone anyways I can get one more of yours." 

"That's a good friend, see you guys tomorrow! I don't want to keep Jaehyun waiting! Bye!" And Doyoung sprinted out of the door even without waiting for his friends to wave their goodbyes to him. He signalled for a taxi and gave the driver the address of the cafe.

Doyoung then took a deep breath to steady his heart beating fast from either his running or his excitement to see Jaehyun again. He was then reminded that it's been awhile since he opened his twitter account so he decided to just scroll on his feed for awhile.

He was surprised to see some accounts tagging him that they're excited for Doyoung to film another fansign vlog and release previews of Jaehyun again for the upcoming comeback and he can't help but to smile at himself.

Doyoung thought that if he could only post Jaehyun's pictures that he took while they're spending time with each other well his co fans would be thanking him to the fullest but he knows he can't, or else they'd get exposed to the media.

That thought crossed Doyoung's mind again that this is really happening, he fell inlove for a singer, an artist locally and internationally known and loved by people and every movement of his should be taken cautiously or else it may ruin his reputation.

Doyoung's excitement wavered and turned into sadness as he realizes that what if, what he and Jaehyun share would be official, it'll be something that they need to keep from the public, not forever but who knows when they'd be able to say it proudly into the world without ruining NightNight's popularity.

As Doyoung's about to dive deeper into his negative series of what ifs, he had a notification coming from his messages and it says it's from Jaehyun.

"Where are you already? Please tell me so I won't keep on worrying. I'll be waiting for you."

And Doyoung's said thoughts wavered for abit as he replies that he's currently at a street he can't remember the correct spelling and he's almost near the cafe before tucking his phone back to his pocket.

Doyoung gave himself a small smile and told himself that it's going to be okay and that it'll be fine and his excitement is completely washed away by guilt and excessive overthinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for 400+ kudos, might be adding a new chapter tomorrow(hopefully) all the love, 爱


	18. nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itching to write this night, really want it to be sad but like eh? is this sad? already?

Doyoung slowly stepped into the entrance of the cafe Jaehyun texted him to go. Doyoung’s thoughts are swarmed with so many things and it’s slowly taking over his physical state. 

He took a deep breath the same time a bartender walked his way to him, “Good Evening Sir, are you Mr. Kim Doyoung?”

“Yes I am? Someone made a reservation with me right?”

“Yes Sir, please follow me.”

And the bartender led the way into a small stairway case somehow away from the main door leading into what Doyoung may see as private meeting rooms. He was about to step foot into the stairways when the bartender spoke, “Sir Jung made a reservation last week. Please enjoy sir and have a great night.”

Doyoung’s left bewildered, as he knows that Jaehyun’s busy preparing for the comeback and he still has the time to prepare, that thought made his heart even sink because of how unimaginable these things are to him. Who would’ve thought that the guy he’s been following for 2 years now, asked to be his friend, is sweet and caring and Doyoung knows where this is going to lead and he’s afraid, he’s so scared about the fact that for the 6 months of them talking and hanging out, he can say that he’s fallen inlove with Jaehyun.

Not like what he has felt for the boy before, just simply admiration because of his passion for music or maybe the way his dimples show up twice deeper whenever they talk during fanmeetings, maybe it’s the way the younger boy once hugged him when Doyoung forgot his jacket 2 months ago, the way Jaehyun brush the stray strand of hair away from his face when Jaehyun would sometimes show up on his apartment when he’s pulling an all nighter for the school paper.

Doyoung can go on and on but he told himself he needs to go up, he needs to face Jaehyun again and he didn’t realize that he reached the top of the stairs and there’s Jaehyun sitting down with a rose on his hand, he’s wearing a loose top and Doyoung can see his collarbones despite of the necklaces hanging around his neck. Doyoung’s mesmerize to see Jaehyun’s beauty after all these years he’s been seeing him and he didn’t expect Jaehyun to dress up and even style his hair up exposing his forehead and Doyoung thinks that Jaehyun looks hot, or should he say stunning.

“Hey, you showed up.” Jaehyun opened up and handed Doyoung a rose and Doyoung felt like laughing all of a sudden. He reached his right hand for him to take it before he saw the chinese character of love sculpted into the chain hanging around the rose’s stem.

“Why is their a chinese character of love here?”

“I was reading one of your letters to me and there’s a chinese character written below it,” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ when he remembered Sicheng writing something on one of his letters before.

“Ah, Sicheng wrote it actually.”

“Yeah but still its written on one of your letters FOR me so I guess?” Jaehyun cheekily said that made Doyoung roll his eyes. He turned back as he sees an empty chair on the corner for him to place all his school stuff but when he was supposed to turn around, Jaehyun grabbed his wrist that made Doyoung as well as his heart leap.

“Hm?” Doyoung hummed because he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Jaehyun’s about to open his mouth but he grabbed Doyoung’s things and left it on the empty chair sensing Doyoung’s next action.

After leaving all of Doyoung’s things on the side, Jaehyun gently grabbed Doyoung’s wrist again and led him into the almost romantic table set up situated at the center.

“Jae honestly what’s this for? Is there like a special occasion I am missing out?” Doyoung asked with his eyebrows furrowed and something in Jaehyun twitched that made him momentarily space out for a second hefore returning him a nervous smile.

“N-nothing, just a dinner okay? Since I’ve been busy lately and we weren’t able to talk much” Jaehyun then let Doyoung sit on a chair before sitting across him and Doyoung suddenly just wants to ask where this is really going.

“Jaehyun what do you think of us?” Doyoung straight forwardly asked that made the smile on Jaehyun’s lips disappear.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun replied, his fingers fidgeting and his eyes are losing focus as he pursed his lips in nervousness.

“Like you and me, us hiding our ‘friendship’ to your fans?”

“Are you trying to imply something hyung?” Jaehyun’s tone of voice suddenly changed and Doyoung tried to hide the gulp he took because damn, it’s Doyoung’s first time to hear that tone from Jaehyun.

“What really are we Jae?” Doyoung asked again, he can feel the guilt and sadness coursing over him already and Doyoung just wants to cry because it was only a matter of minutes when he came to realize that he’s fallen into someone that’s impossible to have.

“I- i w-we we’re friends right?” Jaehyun replied back as if he’s unsure of what he’s saying, Doyoung just wants to scream when he realized that he’s slowly having a mental breakdown in the middle of their conversation with Jaehyun and he suddenly feels he’s slowly being suffocated.

“Yeah, we do are good friends, nothing more and nothing less.” Doyoung faked a smile and chuckled to himself and internally mentioned the fact that he has dug his own grave of utter pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi warning yall that its about to go down


	19. a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofy an update

"I seriously messed up hyung." Jaehyun frantically said as he plops down the couch of their studio. Johnny is currently playing their title track on the piano across Jaehyun.

"About Doyoung again?"

"Yeah."

"You chickened out." Johnny finally said and stopped his fingers from playing the keys. He turned around and looked at Jaehyun in the eyes and he sees the younger boy staring at plainly at the ceiling.

"I was about to ask him out. I want to ask that I want to officially court him but when he asked me why do we hide our 'friendship' from the fans I suddenly thought of possibilities and I got scared." Jaehyun admitted in a low but sad voice and Johnny suddenly feels sorry to him.

"I know that's why I was tempted to punch you for chickening out because you're scared. If you like, or should I say, if you LOVE someone you're going to take the risk of loving them. Besides aren't you too narrow minded that you weren't able to realize that if you really like Doyoung and wants to pursue him you're gambling your reputation into the game."

Jaehyun sighs as he impossibly sank lower into the couch, "Yeah, I do."

"But hyung the thing is," Jaehyun continued, "I feel like he's avoiding me after our dinner last week. I feel like his text messages weren't like before. When I asked if I can go to his place for us to hangout he said that he's busy well in fact he always welcomes me."

"He's hurt."

"What?"

"He's hurt, since you basically friendzoned him." Johnny shrugged emphasizing the last sentence.

"So you mean.... he likes me too?"

Johnny facepalmed and closed his eyes before responding, "Yes he does. It's more than how a fan likes his idol because I can see it in his eyes and how he treats you. Do you think he'll entertain you in his life when he doesn't care about you?"

Jaehyun didn't reply as he rethinks his life all over again. He remembers the first time he saw Doyoung during their fanmeeting. Doyoung was wearing a pastel blue sweater that was too big for his size.

He remembers locking gaze with Doyoung for the first time and felt like he's different from the other fans he had talked before him. He remembers being happy when he saw Doyoung the second time and it went on and on for two years. Jaehyun also would want to thank social media for letting it be the way to see Doyoung's life visually instead of listening to Doyoung talk about it, he would stalk Doyoung whenever he misses the older boy during breaks. 

He even has a secret account on Instagram where he follows Doyoung's personal account as well as a twitter account for Doyoung's fan account where he can see his previews during concerts and fanmeets.

Jaehyun lowered his head and decided to message Doyoung again. He's itching all over to see the older boy and apologize and take back what he said to him last week but how can he do that when Doyoung's avoiding him.

He feels his heart tighten at the thought of Doyoung not wanting to see him again. Johnny left him to get coffee for the both of them and Jaehyun smacked his forehead into the couch as the scenarios from last week came crashing to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave some comments and kudos, your feedbacks are highly appreciated, its my first ever series and let's hop on to some dojae adventures. So much love, 爱.


End file.
